Who You Gonna Call?
by SK Dark Dragon
Summary: COMPLETED - The Ghostbusters accidentally capture Yami on an inspection of the Game Shop! Now it's a race to get him back, and stop the horrifying ghost they've accidentally released before the last week of summer ends.
1. Chapter 1: Summer's End

Chapter 1: Summer's End  
  
Notes: First of all, this is the sequel to "When You See a Black Cat" although you DON'T need to have read that one first to understand this one.  
  
"Really."  
  
Anyway, yeah, the only thing you'll really have needed the Black Cat for is my couple of made-up characters (whose profiles are on my profile) and what happened last "episode." So anyway, as for the disclaimers, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of their characters. I do own Amber, Taerro, and the personality of Bastet.  
  
"And she got the idea for this fic from her little brother, so she gives him credit too."  
  
And don't get nervous when you don't see Yugi for the first few pages. I decided not to write him in right away, but he'll be there, rest assured. ^_~  
  
Anyway, get ready for the fic everyone!  
  
********  
  
Chapter 1: Summer's End  
  
"Duke! Come here! I think I see them!" Amber Johnson called from the window of Duke's house one August evening.  
  
She was spending the summer with him in Japan, and the two were quite interested in the new shop that had opened up across the street from the Black Crown, Duke's game shop. So far, they hadn't seen much of the owners at all, but they had heard strange noises coming from the building every once in a while.  
  
"You do?" Duke asked, running across the room and leaning out the window next to her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, look by the door," she said, pointing.  
  
A man with a strange outfit was walking out the door, closing it safely behind him.  
  
"They look like they're wearing astronaut outfits," Amber said quietly, her long brown hair ruffling in the evening breeze.  
  
"Yeah..." Duke agreed, squinting to get a better view.   
  
The man got into a large truck, in which two other men were already inside. The engine started, and the truck drove away and down the street.  
  
"Weird," Duke said, watching them drive away.  
  
"I know," Amber agreed, pulling her head back in the window and smoothing out her dark pink shirt. "I wonder what kind of business they're in."  
  
Duke shrugged.  
  
"So long as it's not gaming, then I'm ok with it," he joked, walking into the kitchen with Amber.  
  
Amber chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, but your shop's already pretty well set," she pointed out as she opened the refridgerator to get the lemonade out.  
  
As she closed the door, a piece of purple paper fell loose from the magnet that was holding it on and to the kitchen floor. She bent down and picked it up, reading the title.  
  
"Oh, the "End of Summer Dance," she said, showing the paper to him. "I totally forgot about that. It's this Friday."  
  
"Oh yeah," he said, taking the paper and reading it too. "I wonder if the others are going."  
  
Amber smiled.  
  
"I hope so," she said, pouring herself a glass of lemonade. "It'd be fun."  
  
  
  
"It's kinda sad summer's almost over though," he said with a sigh, sticking the paper back under a magnet.  
  
Amber's smile faded as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Yeah..." she agreed. "Sad."  
  
********  
  
Seto Kaiba was typing on his laptop in his bedroom at his desk, working on the new graphics for a sequel to his latest game. It had been such a huge success there was quite a demand for a new one.  
  
He yawned as he pressed the view button to see the game so far. It was still in its early stages, so there wasn't much to do. Although, he had to make sure the dialogue boxes were working properly for the characters in the game.  
  
There was a knock on his door suddenly, causing him to turn around.  
  
"Come in," he called.  
  
The door opened and his younger brother, Mokuba, walked in, smiling.  
  
"Hi Mokuba," he said happily, saving his file before continuing to talk.   
  
He had once worked for three hours on a program, only to have the electricity go out and all of his work lost. Ever since, he saved his work every few minutes.  
  
"Hey, niisama!" (respected brother) Mokuba replied, walking over and sitting down on the end of Seto's bed. "What's up?"  
  
Seto sighed tiredly.  
  
"Just working on a new program, that's all," he replied, jerking his head toward the computer to emphasize.  
  
"Oh," Mokuba replied. "I wish you wouldn't work so hard." He admitted, looking up at his brother. "You ought to take a break ever now and again."  
  
Seto smiled, turned off the moniter and walked over to his brother.  
  
"All right," he agreed. "Was there something you had wanted to do?" he asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"Oh, not really, I just wanted to ask you about this."  
  
He held up a purple piece of paper, similar to the one Amber had shown Duke earlier. Seto took it from his brother and skimmed it.  
  
"The End of Summer Dance?" he asked quizzically. "Why? Did you want to go?"  
  
Mokuba shrugged again.  
  
"Well, I just thought it would be fun if we all went, you know, Yugi and his friends and everyone," he replied. "After all, when school starts up again there won't be many evenings like this."  
  
"But a dance?" Seto repeated. "That's really not my thing, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba grinned.  
  
"Well, not me either, but I thought of it more like a party than a dance," he said, smiling up at his brother. "Will you think about it?"  
  
Seto sighed.  
  
To him, a dance meant girls dressed up in sparkly outfits, giggling and trying to get guys to dance. Guys dressed in suits and ties, standing around, talking and dancing, and impressing girls. The party Mokuba was talking about really didn't fit in Seto's opinion of a dance.  
  
"I'll think about it," Seto replied with a smile, looking over at his alarm clock. "Wow, it's nearly ten! I think it's time for you to get ready for bed."  
  
Mokuba sighed.  
  
"Aw," he protested, but got up anyone.  
  
"Come on," Seto said, and he and his brother left the room together.  
  
  
  
* *******  
  
Tea yawned, and looked over at her clock. It was 10:01, and she still hadn't finished her entry in her journal. She'd been writing a lot lately, because every day there seemed to be something else strange and interesting happening to the gang and she.  
  
For example, only a few days ago had they returned from Egypt, helping a goddess get Anubis back in line. The goddess, Bastet, had been most grateful for their help, and had wished to remain in Domino to keep "an eye on things," as she said.  
  
So Tea, who'd always wanted a cat, agreed to let her stay with her, even thought she knew she was a goddess, and not a real cat. She looked over at the sleeping Bastet, who was curled up on her pillow. She was quite worn out from the adventure, but Tea didn't mind.  
  
"...and I'm hoping to at least get one dance with Yugi at the End of Summer Dance." She wrote. "Not that I like him, but, I think it would be fun, since we did take all those dancing courses during the year."  
  
She closed the book and stowed it in her bottom drawer underneath a pile of old notebooks. Not that she needed to hide it from anyone, though. She was an only child and her mom and dad hardly ever came in her room, much less went through her drawers.  
  
She yawned and stood up just as the telephone over by her bed rang. She hurried over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes to stay awake.  
  
"Tea?" Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi, Taerro," she replied, recognizing the voice, sitting down on her bed. "What's up?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you knew if Bakura was planning to be somewhere tonight, cause he's not at his house and I wanted to talk to him," Taerro explained from the other end.  
  
"Oh," Tea said, concerned. Where would Bakura be?  
  
"I don't know," she replied sadly. "Why not try calling Yugi? He could be over there."  
  
"Ok," Taerro replied. "Thanks, Tea."  
  
"Sure thing," she replied cheerily. "See you tomorrow."  
  
She hung up the phone and gently moved Bastet off of her pillow so she could put her head down. She flicked out the lights and snuggled under the covers.  
  
"I wonder what Bakura's up to?" she thought, as she attempted to fall asleep, but found her mind spinning with concern. "Could it have something to do with the Millennium Ring?"  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Joey Wheeler stretched out on the couch, remote in hand, eyes glued to a science-fiction movie that was playing on the television.  
  
"Oniichan," (older brother) Serenity mildly scolded, walking in the room with a can of coke in her hand. "Remember what happened last time you watched a scary movie like that?"  
  
Joey shivered.  
  
"Don't remind me," he replied, looking over at his sister.  
  
"You were afraid of the telephone's ring for three days!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
Joey sweat-dropped.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that was that," Joey replied, turning back to the TV. "But if you want to do something else, we can," he offered, sitting up.  
  
Serenity smiled.  
  
"How about we watch a different movie until mom comes to get me?" she asked, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Ok," Joey said, moving over and making room for his sister.  
  
He smiled. Summer had been quite fun, as Serenity had been coming over nearly every day to spend the day with him while their mother worked. Plus, no school had been a major bonus as well. He wasn't looking forward to the pleasures of summer to end.  
  
"I wish summer wasn't almost over, oniichan," Serenity replied, as if reading his thoughts.  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"Yeah...I know," he replied. "But don't worry! There's still a couple weeks left!"  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
********  
  
Yugi Motou was sitting up in his bedroom, fishing through his deck for his Dark Magician.  
  
"Ah," he exclaimed, picking it out. "Here it is."  
  
"I told you you hadn't lost it," Yami replied with a hint of a smirk, as he appeared in spirit form beside Yugi.  
  
The puzzle was lying on Yugi's desk across the room, beside the telephone.  
  
"I know," Yugi sighed, feeling embarrassed. "But I didn't remember seeing it this afternoon when I dueled Taerro."  
  
Yami grinned.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that," Yami replied. "I'm glad you're keeping such good care of the deck."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yeah..." he replied, looking out the window.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell downstairs in the Game Shop rang loudly, causing Yugi to jump up from his bed.  
  
"What the...?" he cried, his heart pounding, before he realized it was only the doorbell.  
  
"Who would be ringing the bell at this hour?" Yami asked curiously, appearing once more.  
  
Yugi shrugged, walking over to the door of his room.  
  
"I don't know," he replied, opening it. "I'll be back in a moment." He called back to Yami.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Could you get that Yugi?" his mother called from her room down the hall.  
  
"Sure!" he replied, galloping down the stairs and to the door in the Game Shop.  
  
"I wonder who it could be..." he thought, as he reached out to unlock the door.  
  
*********  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
"Oo yes, cliffhanger. She's got to throw in one of those."  
  
Can anyone guess who'll be at the door? ^_~ Just look at the title and you should figure it out. Thanks for reading, and leave a review. Next chapter up sometime between today and the next two days, so come back soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit and the Mistake

Chapter 2: The Visit and the Mistake  
  
Notes: Yep! It's the Ghost Busters! **Giggles* Oo, this is going to be fun to write. ^_^  
  
"Yep! And thanks for reviewing everyone!"  
  
Oh, and my brother refreshed my memory of the names of the Ghost Busters, but if any of them are wrong, kindly tell me so I can fix them. And sorry if they're off-character in any way. ^^;; I've not watched the movie in a while.  
  
And, Silverlight, yes, I LOVE WRITING!!!!   
  
"O_o`"  
  
Well I do. It's fun. ^_^ Well, on with chapter 2 then.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 2: The Visit and the Mistake  
  
  
  
Yugi opened the door to see three men, each wearing a strange gray uniform and carrying a large black back pack on their backs, standing on his porch.  
  
"Uh...can I help you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"No, no," One man said, stepping forward and walking past Yugi and into the house. "The question is, can we help you?"  
  
Yugi was puzzled.  
  
"Who are you people?" he asked, scratching his head as the second brushed by him and into the house as well.  
  
"We're exterminators," The second replied. "Right, Peter?" he called to the first man.  
  
"Eh...yeah," Peter, the first man, replied, looking up at the ceiling curiously. "Exterminators. Right, Ray."  
  
"Exterminators?" Yugi asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
Why were exterminators coming to his house in the middle of the night?  
  
"Excuse us, my name is Igon, and we've just moved into town and have started a little business," The third, a man with black hair and glasses, holding a large clipboard in his hands and standing on the porch, not barging in like the others, said. "We're just giving the locals a free inspection, and advertising our company."  
  
Yugi nodded, moving aside so the man could come in.   
  
"What exactly do you exterminate?" Yugi asked curiously as he looked around at the three.  
  
Ray was looking at a bin of 25-cent cards, Peter had disappeared up the stairs to the house part of the Game Shop, and Igon was taking notes, scribbling various things on his   
  
"Ghosts, Spirits, and other poltergeists and such sort," Igon replied casually, as if this were what the every-day exterminator came to rid people of.  
  
Yugi blinked.  
  
"Oh," he replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Yugi sighed and walked over to the counter to guard the cash register. It wasn't that he expected any of them to steal it; it was just that they were a bit peculiar, and he didn't want to be responsible for the whole store's earnings for the day being taken.  
  
"Um...how low does the inspection usually take?" he inquired, as Igon moved over to a rack of rare cards.  
  
"Just ten minutes or so..." Igon replied, interested in something on the glass case holding the rare cards.  
  
Yugi sighed tiredly.  
  
Suddenly, a loud banging noise filled the whole house, like someone had just shot off a gun of some sort.  
  
"What is that?!" Yugi cried as Igon and Ray ran to the stairs.  
  
"Did you get one, Peter?" Ray called up.  
  
"A ghost?!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Yep," Peter replied, coming down the stairs with a smoking container. "A feisty one too."  
  
He pushed a pair of goggles back off his eyes.  
  
"That'll be 150," he said to Yugi, extending his free hand and giving the smoking box to Ray, who held it far away from him.  
  
"Stick that thing in the truck," Peter hissed to Ray.  
  
"Sure thing," he replied, staggering out the door with the box.  
  
Yugi scratched his head.  
  
"150? Dollars?" he asked, nervously.   
  
Peter narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "We can't just go around capturing ghosts for free."  
  
Igon poked Peter in the back.  
  
"Well, it was just the "free inspection" so I don't think we should have to charge him," Igon pointed out, sweating a little.   
  
Peter frowned.  
  
"Oh, all right," he snapped, stuffing his goggles in his pocket. "You see anymore spirits and or ghosts whatever, give us a ring, k?" he said, tossing a business card at Yugi.  
  
Yugi glanced at it.  
  
"Sure," he said vaguely as Igon and Peter trooped out the door, slamming it behind them.  
  
The card read: "Ghostbusters."  
  
Yugi shook his head, nervous, as he shut off the light and ran back upstairs to his room. Everything was just as he had left it; the puzzle on the desk, his deck on the bed, but something was missing...  
  
"Yami?" he called, looking around. "Yami? Where'd you go? The man is gone!"  
  
"That's funny," Yugi thought to himself, glancing back down at the business card once more and re-reading it.  
  
"We can rid you of all your ghost, spirit, and poltergeist pests!" It read under the "Ghostbusters" logo.  
  
Ghosts, Spirits, and Poltergeists.  
  
Spirits.  
  
Yugi's eyes grew wide and a stream of sweat trickled down his cheek.  
  
"They couldn't have!" he cried, running over to the window, but there was no truck.   
  
Just a black car that had been parked near the Game Shop that was now driving away.  
  
"No! Yami!" Yugi cried, dropping the business card to the floor.  
  
*******  
  
Tea jerked awake, sweating. She'd been having a strange dream...like something had just happened to Yugi. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over to see the clock. It was close to 11:00 pm now, she thought, staring at the clock. Much too late to call Yugi.  
  
She sighed, falling back on her pillow, causing Bastet to bump up a little on her end of the shared-pillow, but it didn't wake the cat goddess.   
  
"What's happened to Yugi?" she thought worriedly, pulling the covers up to her chin.  
  
*******  
  
Seto gently closed the door to Mokuba's bedroom, hoping not to wake up his brother again. The little boy had fallen asleep nearly the minute he had gotten in bed, despite his claims he was too awake to fall asleep at all.  
  
Seto sighed as he walked down the hallway, thinking about what he ought to do. He could always call it a night and turn in himself, as Mokuba told him, but there was always more work to do on the new game, and the sooner it got done, the better.  
  
As he walked by a wide window that overlooked the front of the mansion, something strange caught his eye. A man was running back to a black car with tinted windows from the front gate. Seto raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the window.  
  
The man got in the car, the engine started, and then the car drove off down the road.  
  
Seto crossed his arms across his chest as he watched the car go.  
  
"What was that about?" he thought to himself.  
  
********  
  
A tear trickled down Yugi's cheek and splashed on the windowsill, just as the telephone rang on his desk, by the puzzle.  
  
Puzzle.  
  
Which caused more tears to well up in poor Yugi's eyes as he blindly walked over and answered the phone.  
  
"Hullo?" he asked miserably.  
  
"Hey there Yugi!" Came Taerro's cheerful voice through the phone. "What's wrong with you man? You sound like you have a cold or something."  
  
Yugi shook his head, although Taerro couldn't see that.  
  
"No, Taerro, it's just that..." Yugi sniffed, and then launched into a quick explanation of what had just occurred over the past twenty minutes..  
  
After he finished explaining, Taerro whistled.  
  
"That sounds horrible, Yugi," he replied, fiddling with his glasses as he spoke. "But don't worry; they can't hurt Yami or anything. That wouldn't be right. No, don't worry. You'll get him back. Just go over to the shop tomorrow. I think it's across the street from Duke's. They'll probably give your spirit back."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, though he didn't feel any better about it. "Why did you call, Taerro?" Yugi asked, changing the topic.  
  
"Oh," Taerro replied, slightly worried. "It's Bakura. I can't seem to contact him anywhere, and I'm a little concerned."  
  
Yugi sighed.  
  
"I don't know where he could have gotten to," he admitted truthfully. "I haven't seen him since I left your house this afternoon."  
  
Taerro sighed.  
  
"I know," he said sadly. "I guess he could have gone out to dinner or something."  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"At 11:00?" he asked.  
  
Taerro shrugged, although Yugi couldn't see it.  
  
"I don't know. I just hope he's okay," Taerro sighed.  
  
"Yeah..." Yugi agreed.  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura was walking down the streets, slowly. It was dark and late, and the streets were full of strange looking people. He had taken the wrong bus home after leaving Taerro's and had ended up on the wrong side of town, without any money to even make a phone call.  
  
Nervously, he walked along, avoiding the eyes of any of the people walking by him.  
  
Unnoticed by him, a black car was following behind him, the window rolled down halfway in the back, and a suspicious-looking man with sunglasses peering out, watching Bakura closely.  
  
"I wish I could just be at home again," Bakura thought miserably, walking around an old, beat-up cardboard box. "This is creepy."  
  
He shivered.  
  
"I feel like someone's watching me," he thought, not daring to turn around for fear of what he might find.  
  
Suddenly, the black car pulled up next to him, and the man rolled down the window even farther, leaning out to talk to Bakura.  
  
"Hey kid," he said in a gruff voice. "You look like you're a little lost. You wanna ride?"  
  
Bakura gulped.  
  
Always in school they had taught you "never accept a ride from a stranger no matter how nice or innocent they seem." Bakura backed away, grinning a little.  
  
"Eh...no need, really," he said quickly, pointing up the block a little. "My house is only just up there." He lied.  
  
The door opened and the man got out. He was tall muscular, and looked as though he wasn't a kind person offering a lost teen a ride home. Bakura gulped.  
  
"Thanks anyway!" he called, started to run, but in front of him was another man wearing dark sunglasses and a black coat.  
  
Bakura tried to run out into the street, panicking, but the man grabbed his arm tightly.  
  
"Let me go!" Bakura yelled. "Let me go!"  
  
*******  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Please review!  
  
"And next chapter up today or tomorrow."  
  
**shivers*  
  
Tomorrow. 0_0  
  
"^_^;; Ehe..." 


	3. Chapter 3: Funny Business And NotSoFunny...

Chapter 3: Funny Business. And Not-So-Funny-Business.  
  
NOTES: Egon, ok. Thank you! And I mentioned in the first chapter that a group, (The Ghostbusters) started a business in Japan. In this story, they've done enough where they had been. ^_~ When there's no more ghosts, Ghostbusters aren't needed in that area. So they've started a new business somewhere completely new. (More details this chapter)  
  
"Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!"  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 3: Funny Business. And Not-So-Funny Business  
  
Yugi yawned the next morning and jammed down on his alarm clock. He was too tired to get up at 7:00, as he usually did. Instead, he pulled the covers up over his head and snuggled deeper into his pillow.  
  
"Yami...are you okay?" he thought to himself. "What did the GhostBusters do to you?"  
  
The telephone rang on his desk, but Yugi didn't bother to get it. Instead, he cringed at the blaring sound of the telephone that was invading his silence.  
  
"Yugi!" Grandpa called from downstairs. "Get the telephone! It's one of your friends!"  
  
Yugi moaned and pushed the covers back on his bed. Tiredly, he staggered out of bed and over to the phone. He picked it up and pressed it against his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he asked softly, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"YUGI!" Came a voice yelling into the receiver.  
  
Yugi held the phone away from his ear while it yelled and then tenderly put it back up to his ear when the voice stopped.  
  
"Taerro? What's wrong?" Yugi cried, worried.  
  
Taerro took a deep breath.  
  
"What's wrong is that I got a call from Bakura's exchange parents that these wackos last night have kidnapped Bakura!" Taerro cried. "And they want ransom for him!"  
  
Yugi gasped.  
  
"Bakura's been kidnapped?!" he cried.  
  
"Yes! What are we going to do?" Taerro asked.  
  
Yugi bit his lip.  
  
"Ok. Call everyone to meet you over at your house this afternoon around one or something," Yugi instructed. "I have to go to the Ghostbuster's shop and get Yami back first."  
  
"Ok Yugi," Taerro said. "Good luck!"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
As Yugi hung up the phone, he looked out the window sadly. First Yami, then Bakura. But were the two misfortunes connected in any way?  
  
********  
  
Tea hurriedly made her bed, Bastet watching from her desk.  
  
"You seem distracted," Bastet commented as Tea fumbled around for her décor pillow.  
  
Tea nodded worriedly.  
  
"I am," she replied, tucking the pillows under the comforter and laying the decoration blanket over-top of the bed. "Taerro called with some horrible news. First of all, Yami, the spirit in the Millennium Puzzle, has been taking away by a spirit collecting group or something like that, and second of all, Bakura has been kidnapped!"  
  
Bastet blinked.  
  
"That sounds serious," she replied.  
  
Tea nodded as she pulled on her yellow shirt, smoothed out her wrinkled shorts, and attempted to tie her shoes while standing up.  
  
Bastet watched.  
  
"I'm going over to Yugi's first," Tea explained. "I want to see if I can help him in anyway when he goes to get Yami back. Then we're all going over to Taerro's."  
  
"I will come with you today," she said, standing up and bounding off the desk and over to Tea. "You may need my help."  
  
Tea nodded.  
  
"All right," she agreed, picking Bastet up. "Let's go!"  
  
********  
  
Seto awoke with a start, and sat up in bed, breathing hard. He'd been having a strange dream, though he couldn't quite remember what it was about. He got out of bed and tiredly walked into the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
As he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed. Today was Wednesday, only two days until that dance Mokuba wanted him to attend, and which he was still undecided about.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the door to his bedroom open.  
  
"Niisama!" Mokuba cried, looking around for his brother. "Niisama!"  
  
Seto put on his jacket and walked out into his room.  
  
"Mokuba? What is it?" he asked, looking at his brother, who looked worried.  
  
"I just got a call from that Taerro kid. He said Bakura had been kidnapped!" Mokuba cried.  
  
Seto blinked.  
  
"Kidnapped?" he asked again.  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "Who do you think could have done this?"  
  
Seto frowned.  
  
The men he had seen last night leaving his house...and now Bakura had been kidnapped. What was going on this time? Were the two connected in any way?  
  
"I don't know, Mokuba," he said seriously, looking down at his younger brother. "But don't worry, they won't get away with it."  
  
*********  
  
Duke and Amber walked outside the Black Crown. Duke sighed, and narrowed his eyes at the shop across the street.  
  
"I can't believe the shop is a ghost-catching shop. What a ridiculous job," Duke huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
Amber shrugged.  
  
"Well, they caught Yami," she sighed, remembering Taerro's phone call. "If he's around, maybe other ghosts are too."  
  
Duke sighed.  
  
"I don't believe in ghosts," he replied. "But I am wondering what they're going to do when Yugi wants Yami back."  
  
Amber nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "Guess we'll just have to hang out until Yugi gets here."  
  
A black car rode slowly by the Ghostbusters' shop, and the Black Crown, then sped off down the street and around the corner with a squeal of tires.  
  
Amber blinked.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked Duke, looking over at him.  
  
He shrugged, looking in to the distance after the car.  
  
"I...don't know," Duke replied, his eyebrows knitted in a frown. "But that was pretty weird."  
  
Amber nodded, looking over at Duke. A new thought, or worry, had entered her mind  
  
She wished wish all her might that Duke would just ask her to the dance. Even though it was sort of obvious the two would be going together, she wanted it to be a little more formal. She didn't want to have to ask him.   
  
Amber sighed.  
  
*********  
  
Inside the Ghostbuster's Japan Headquarters, the three men were talking amongst each other. Egon was taking notes on their new ghost-holding system, as the other two ate breakfast.  
  
"Why did we have to start over in Japan?" Peter sighed, trying a rice cake.   
  
He choked and took a long swig of water.  
  
"Yuck, and this is supposed to be a treat?" he asked, looking at the package in disgust.  
  
  
  
Ray shrugged, taking a bite of one himself.  
  
"I actually kinda like them," he admitted to himself.  
  
Egon sighed at the two.  
  
"We had to start over somewhere because there were no more loose ghosts to catch in New York," he explained, even though they'd been through it more than a few times.  
  
"But why Japan?" Peter persisted, looking around in the grocery bag for something more edible. "I mean, we don't even know Japanese that well."  
  
Ray gulped and ducked behind the jug of milk, but Peter continued, not noticing.  
  
"I mean," Peter ranted. "Who's idea was this anyway?"  
  
Egon looked over at Peter.  
  
"Ray's," he replied.  
  
Peter glared over at Ray, who started to sweat. He smiled embarrassedly.  
  
"I like Japanese food," he admitted, taking another bite of rice cake.  
  
Peter groaned and slumped down in his chair.  
  
"Trust Ray to get us transferred to the BEST places," he grumbled.  
  
Egon sighed and finished his notes.  
  
"I think the new system will hold the big one," he reported to the others.  
  
Peter brightened a little.  
  
"Good, cause I don't want to catch that thing again. That drained like half of our YEAR'S supplies for ghost-catching," he muttered.  
  
Egon nodded.  
  
"Which is why I'm glad that thing is working," he repeated. "We'd lose all of our business forever if something like that happened."  
  
Peter sighed, tossing another package of rice cakes on the table.  
  
"We're already begging for customers," he grumbled. "I think we should have gone to France."  
  
Ray shook his head.  
  
"Nope. French food can't compare to this stuff," he said indicating the cakes.  
  
Peter sighed again.  
  
********  
  
Yugi hurried down the streets, nervously. He was going to meet Amber, Tea, and Duke at the Black Crown; then, they would make their move.  
  
"Hold on Yami," he thought. "I'm coming."  
  
*******  
  
Tea walked down the street toward the Black Crown. She sighed as she shifted Bastet around in her arms.  
  
  
  
"Do not worry so much, Tea," Bastet replied in her mysterious voice. "I am sure that you will rescue Yugi's spirit friend."  
  
Tea sighed again.  
  
"I sure hope so, Bastet," she replied.  
  
"And when you rescue him, then you will ask Yugi to attend the party with you," Bastet continued, causing Tea to nearly drop the cat.  
  
"WHAT?!" she cried, looking down at her friend.  
  
Bastet chuckled.  
  
"You did want to, didn't you? I saw the words you wrote in your book when you were eating this morning," Bastet explained.  
  
Tea frowned.  
  
"I need to hide my journal from the cat," she thought to herself, almost causing her to laugh, but she held herself back, refusing to give in to Bastet's teasing.  
  
"Don't go rummaging around in that sort of thing, alright, Bastet?" Tea asked wearily.  
  
Suddenly, Bastet's ears flattened and she jumped out of Tea's arms.  
  
"Ah!" Tea cried as Bastet bounded down the path. "Bastet! Where are you going?!"  
  
"I sensed something bad; something evil! I need to investigate! It is my duty!" she yelled back before darting around a corner.  
  
"Something evil?" Tea muttered to herself. "Watch out for any dogs!" she yelled after Bastet, although she was sure the goddess could take care of herself.  
  
*******  
  
"Onichan? Where are we going?" Serenity asked as she and her brother walked down the busy morning street.  
  
"To Mai's house," Joey replied, a small smile on his face.  
  
Serenity broke into a grin.  
  
"You are going to ask Mai-san to the dance, aren't you!" Serenity exclaimed happily.  
  
Joey blushed slightly.  
  
"Eh...maybe," he replied to his sister, winking. "But don't say anything to her about it, ok?"  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
"I'll let you do all the talking, onichan!" she replied cheerily, then her smile faded again. "It is horrible someone kidnapped Bakura." She said softly.  
  
Joey nodded solemnly.  
  
"I know," he replied. "After we visit Mai's, we'll head over to Taerro's to see what to do about it." He added, putting his arm comfortingly around his sister's shoulder.  
  
She smiled up at him.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Mokuba walked around just outside the gates of Kaiba Manor. Seto had agreed to let him go play outside while he ate breakfast.  
  
"Niisama seems so distracted today..." Mokuba pondered, walking down the street. "Maybe it's the pressure from the new game...or, maybe it's the guys that showed up at the house last night that he was talking about."  
  
Mokuba sighed and kicked a pebble into the road. There was always something bothering Seto making things less fun for both of them.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Suddenly, a car pulled up next to him, and he heard a door open behind him. He whirled around as a tall man with sunglasses got out.  
  
"Get in the car kid," he said, grabbing Mokuba roughly.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" Mokuba screamed, kicking as he was lifted off his feet and shoved into the back of the car. "Let me go! Niisama! NIISAMA!"  
  
********  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
A little short, yes, but Chapter 4 is coming tomorrow!  
  
"Review! Review!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

Chapter 4: Plans  
  
Notes: Oh, thank you for the reviews everyone! ^_^  
  
"Yes, yes, thanks!"  
  
And a certain-somebody makes his reappearance in  
  
******  
  
Chapter 4: Plans  
  
Bakura sighed as he looked around the dank room he was in. It had been a while ago that he had been shoved in the back of the men's car and taken here. They'd took his Millennium Ring away, muttering something about it being valuable, and then thrown him in a dark and ugly room with a small rug in the center and falling apart bookshelves.  
  
"Why do these things always happen to me?" he sighed, looking around wearily.  
  
He shivered. Did anyone even know where he was? What would happen to him if they didn't? Bakura sighed, trying to push the thought out of his mind. There was no one to help him right now anyway; not even the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, as the ring had been taken away.  
  
"Somebody help me," he moaned, looking out through the small hole where a ray of light came into the room.  
  
*******  
  
Seto sat at his desk, typing away at his computer. He was trying to get the end of level one finished before lunch, but things were going slower than he had expected. Just as he was about to restart the computer in hopes of locating a missing graphic, there was a tap on the door.  
  
"Come in," Seto said gently, assuming it was Mokuba.  
  
The door opened to reveal a security guard, rather than Mokuba. Seto looked up queerly at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seto asked quizzically.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, you said Mokuba was playing in the front yard, correct?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Seto frowned and stood up quickly.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
  
The security guard swallowed.  
  
"Well, we've scoured the mansion and the grounds, and there's no sign of him anywhere," the man said nervously, unsure of what Seto's reaction would be.  
  
"Are you suggesting that he was abducted?!" Seto asked, walking forward.  
  
The man started to sweat.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Several of the maids claimed they saw a black vehicle circling the mansion, but didn't see it when we went to investigate further," he explained. "That's when we noticed Mr. Mokuba was missing."  
  
Seto's eyes were wide, but with sorrow or anger, the man could not tell. It may have even been a mix of the two.  
  
Seto walked across the room and past the man, toward the door.  
  
"Inform the police," he said shortly, before leaving the room.  
  
"Mokuba," he thought to himself, clutching the little card-shaped locket around his neck.  
  
Seto walked downstairs and outside, gazing out at the streets, although he wasn't expecting to see anything that would help him retrieve his little brother.  
  
He felt horrible inside. Why had he let Mokuba play outside when he had seen suspicious people lurking about the mansion earlier. Why had he been such an irresponsible older brother?  
  
What were they going to do with Mokuba?  
  
Seto shivered, although the only wind was only a gentle breeze.  
  
"Mokuba..." he said aloud. "I'll find you. I promise I will."  
  
*******  
  
Bastet slinked down the streets, worried about what she'd discovered.  
  
"There's another evil lurking just around the city," she mumbled to herself. "I sense it is evil, but I do not know it. I feel as though it is being held back by someone, or something."  
  
  
  
Bastet's shoulders fell.  
  
"How can I fulfill my new mission if I do not know about the evil I am to counter?" she murmured.  
  
She pondered for a moment, then came up with an idea.  
  
"Hmm," she thought, her silver, jeweled necklace lighting up as she stepped into an alley. "I must enlist some help then..."  
  
A blue light appeared in front of her, and a shape of a human being formed in the light, first a pale image, then darker, although it remained transparent, like Yami. The blue light died down and the figure looked around. Then, he spotted Bastet on the floor.  
  
"Hello," she said solemnly.  
  
The figure smiled crookedly.  
  
"Something tells me it's going to be a while before I can rest in peace again," he said with a grin.  
  
Bastet smiled grimly in return.  
  
*********  
  
Yugi rushed across the street where Amber and Duke were waiting for him, waving.  
  
"Hey Yugi, we were wondering where you were," Amber said, tilting her head. "So, are you ready to get Yami back from those creeps?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"More than ready," he replied, looking over at the shop. "But I wouldn't say they were creeps. They were, after all, just doing their job."  
  
Duke sighed as the trio crossed the street.  
  
"Maybe," he replied. "But he never asked you if you WANTED a house inspection, after all."  
  
"True," Amber agreed as they approached the little shop.  
  
"Mina!(everyone)" Tea called, running over to them, and then panting for breath. "Whew, I thought you were going to go inside without me."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Glad you could make it, Tea," he said happily, feeling better now that some of his closest friends were backing him up in this.  
  
Amber looked around.  
  
"You didn't bring Bastet with you?" she asked, surprised.  
  
Bastet usually came along with Tea everywhere, studying things and exploring various areas. She claimed it was for her job.  
  
Tea shook her head.  
  
"I brought her, but she ran off to go check something," Tea explained as she reached out and pulled the door open.  
  
The gang was greeted by a blast of a cold air-conditioned breeze as they walked into the small shop.  
  
There was a counter and several tables littered with pieces of paper with odd sketches on them, strange books written in English and an empty grocery bag.  
  
"They must be foreign," Tea observed as the gang looked around.  
  
Yugi walked forward and up to the front desk.  
  
"Hello?" he called, leaning forward and hoping whoever was in the back room would come to their assistance.  
  
There was a shuffle of footsteps in the backroom, as if someone was hurrying to answer the call.  
  
"I'm working on something!" Came a loud, annoyed voice.  
  
"Well we need customers! Don't keep them waiting!" Came another.  
  
"You go answer it!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"All right fine then. Ray, YOU go answer it."  
  
"Okay," Said one of the men from the night before, walking out into the room Yugi and the others were gathered in. "Hello, Ghostbusters Headquarters." he said in awkward Japanese. "Can I help you?"  
  
Yugi nodded solemnly.  
  
"Yes, you gave my house a free inspection last night..." Yugi began but was cut off.  
  
"Yeah! We caught a ghost at your place last night!" The man, obviously Ray, exclaimed, resting his elbow on the counter. "Have you found anymore ghosts we need to rid you of?"  
  
Yugi, bewildered, shook his head.  
  
"No, no, that's the thing: I want my spirit back," Yugi said as sternly as he could muster.  
  
Ray blinked.  
  
"You want it BACK?!" he exclaimed. "Why?!"  
  
"Because that was his friend! And you had no right to barge in and take it away!" Tea snapped.  
  
Ray gulped.  
  
"Uh...just a minute," he replied, running into the backroom.  
  
Amber sighed.  
  
"This is going to be difficult," she said, resting her head on her hand.  
  
*********  
  
Seto determinedly walked down to his garage, getting ready to go out and look for Mokuba. As he took the keys off the rack in the garage, a feminine voice from behind him caused him to freeze.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, I presume?" Came a purring voice from behind him, and he whirled around.  
  
A woman in a navy blue officer's uniform with sharp blue eyes and long reddish-brown hair was standing in the open garage doorway, a gun in a holster around her belt and a badge open in her hands.  
  
"Who are you?" Seto demanded, though he figured she must be a police office.  
  
"Stella. Stella Mazzeling," The woman replied, walking forward, her heels clacking on the cement floor of the garage with each step she took. "I'm the officer that was sent over to investigate a kidnapping."  
  
Seto frowned.  
  
"My brother," he replied. "What information have you found?"  
  
She smiled, patting him on the shoulder, an action which irritated him. Was she hoping to comfort him? She should know he wouldn't be comforted until he found his brother, safe and sound again.  
  
"We think his kidnapping is linked to the kidnapping of another boy, Ryou Bakura," she replied. "He was kidnapped last night. The people say he was seen near a black car the last time anyone saw him."  
  
Seto gasped.  
  
"There was a black car circling my house minutes before Mokuba vanished," he replied.  
  
Stella nodded.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "So I believe the kidnapping of your brother, and the kidnapping of Ryou, was done by the same group."  
  
She walked outside where she had her police car parked. Seto followed her.  
  
"What do they want with my brother?" he demanded.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Why else do sane people kidnap? For ransom, money, etcetera, etcetera," she said breezily.  
  
She opened her car door.  
  
"Get in," she barked, pointing to the passenger seat.  
  
"Where are we going?" Seto demanded cautiously.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I'm an officer, honey, you can trust me," she chuckled, getting in on the other side herself. "We're going to look for a trace of that Bakura kid and your brother. So come on!"  
  
She closed her door and started the engine.  
  
Seto sighed and reluctantly got in as well, though something bothered him about this woman. She seemed to casual about all this...  
  
Seto looked sadly out the window. But if she could help him find Mokuba before it was too late, he was willing to try anything.  
  
*********  
  
The black car pulled to a stop in a strange warehouse. Mokuba struggled against the man's tight grip as he sat in the backseat, but his attempts to break free were futile.  
  
Besides which, even if he could get loose, there was nowhere to run in a car.  
  
"You won't get away with this," he growled at the man as he opened the door and yanked the poor boy out after him.  
  
The man chuckled, amused.  
  
"Yer a feisty lil kid, ain't cha?" he chuckled, walking over through the dimly lit room and to a door.   
  
He pulled it open to reveal an old office-type area. He pulled Mokuba inside and forced him down into a chair. Then, he locked the door and turned back to his prisoner.  
  
Two other men were in the room already, one at the front desk and another counting something in a box. They both looked up, amused.  
  
"You found another one, eh, Dan?" The one at the desk asked, ruffling through some papers. "Who is this?"  
  
Dan smiled.  
  
"Some kid I found at one of 'em mansions up north," he chuckled, putting his hand on Mokuba's shoulder, firmly, as to keep him in place. "His parents'll probably pay up right away to get him back."  
  
Mokuba was too scared to notice the comment about parents. Pay up? They had kidnapped him for ransom!  
  
"And a heavy price too," The deep-voiced man sorting things in the box chuckled.  
  
"Yeah," Dan replied, looking down at Mokuba. "Now what's yer name kid?" he demanded.  
  
Mokuba whimpered.  
  
Dan shook his shoulder roughly.  
  
"Yer NAME, kid!" he snapped.  
  
"Mo...Mokuba," Mokuba stammered.  
  
Dan groaned.  
  
"I'm assuming there's a last name to go along with that," he snapped in reply.  
  
Mokuba swallowed.  
  
"Kaiba," he said shakily, barely above a whisper.  
  
Dan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so difficult," he muttered sarcastically. "Now, tell me, Mokuba Kaiba, what's yer phone number?"  
  
Again, Mokuba shivered. Why were they asking all this information? So they could call Seto and demand ransom?  
  
Slowly, Mokuba gave them the phone number to the house, not knowing what they were going to do with it. Dan began to lift his hand up again from Mokuba's shoulder when it brushed against a string around his neck.  
  
"What's this here?" he asked, pulling hard on it.  
  
"Ow! Don't!" Mokuba cried, but the rope broke and dangling in front of Dan was the card-shaped locket of Mokuba's.  
  
The card flapped open to reveal a picture of Seto as a child, when he and Mokuba had been playing chess at the orphanage.  
  
"Give it back!" Mokuba cried, but Dan tossed it against the wall.  
  
"Worthless," he muttered.  
  
Dan shoved Mokuba at the deep-voiced man.  
  
"Put him away," he muttered, pulling out a cell phone. "I have a call to make."  
  
********  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
  
  
"Thanks for reading, and come back tomorrow for chapter 5!!"  
  
^_~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Danger, Danger, Lies Ahead

Chapter 5: Danger, Danger, Lies Ahead...  
  
Notes: I must give credit to a fortune telling machine at an old museum we visited with my older cousin. We paid a nickel for a fortune, and every time for five times in a row, he got the same one. Danger, Danger, Lies Ahead...  
  
"There was more, but she can't remember."  
  
-_-;; Well, it was kind of creepy. But then he finally got something else. He was relieved. ^_^  
  
Anyway, I liked that phrase so it's the title of my new chapter.  
  
"Oh, and yes, that spirit MAY be who you think it is, Wingweaver hope..." ^_~  
  
And I noticed some of you mentioned the fourth ghostbuster, (whose name neither myself nor my brother could remember ^_^;;) I wasn't PLANNING on having him in the fic...  
  
"Though you never know with someone as fickle as SK."  
  
On with it now! ^_^  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 5: Danger, Danger, Lies Ahead...  
  
"Here's a friend for you, kid," The deep-voiced man snapped, as he opened the rusty door and shoved Mokuba into the dank room where Bakura was moping in.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened when he saw who it was.  
  
"Now stay here and be good boys," The man taunted. "And if yer lucky, you might get to go home sometime."  
  
He chuckled, and slammed the door. Mokuba groaned and stood up, rubbing his arm where he had fallen when the man shoved him. Bakura rushed over to him.  
  
"Mokuba! What are you doing here?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Mokuba looked up, watery-eyed.  
  
"Bakura!" he cried, looking amazed. "I was walking around when these creeps kidnapped me and brought me here."  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
"That's exactly what happened to me," Bakura said sadly, looking around and shivering. "I've been in here ever since they confiscated my ring and asked for my home number."  
  
Mokuba blinked, remembering how Dan had grabbed his locket away so roughly, then tossed it aside when he realized what it had been.  
  
"I think these guys are just in it for the money," Mokuba said seriously, explaining the incident with the locket.  
  
Bakura nodded sadly.  
  
"I hope we can get out of here, though," he said, looking out the small hole in the high part of the wall again.  
  
*********  
  
Priest Seto, newly freed by Bastet, looked around his new surroundings.  
  
"So..." he mused. "Why have you called me back?"  
  
Bastet narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I know you lived in the ancient times, and I was wondering if you could tell me about an evil spirit," she explained with a quiver of her whiskers.  
  
Priest Seto chuckled.  
  
"I knew plenty in my time," he replied with a grin. "Could you be a little more specific?"  
  
Bastet frowned.  
  
"All right," she sighed. "Can you tell me about a spirit that would have been hovering around near this area?" she asked.  
  
Priest Seto looked around again.  
  
"Uh...where would we be?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Modern Japan."  
  
Priest Seto looked blankly at her.  
  
"Japan?" he repeated.  
  
Bastet sighed again, then looked hopefully back up at him.  
  
"Listen," she replied. "Could you just help me out here? Look around for suspicious spirits; I know you can see them."  
  
Priest Seto cocked his head.  
  
"Can others see me?" he asked curiously.  
  
Bastet shook her head.  
  
"Only those with magical abilities, and your reincarnate," she replied. "But I sense he is involved with something at the moment. Report back here later on and tell me what you find."  
  
Priest Seto nodded.  
  
"All right now," he replied. "But don't expect me to get very far."  
  
Bastet shook her head and ran off, leaving the spirit alone. He floated off down the streets, looking curiously at the modern world.  
  
"Ah...cars, I think Seto Kaiba told me those were last time," he thought to himself as he floated through one. "Though these strange shiny buildings are odd."  
  
He sighed, and closed his eyes.  
  
"I think before I aid Bastet, I should do something else first..."  
  
********  
  
Peter barged into the room where Amber, Tea, Duke, and Yugi had been waiting, looking tired.  
  
"You want a ghost BACK?" he asked, putting both hands on the desk and leaning forward toward Yugi.  
  
Yugi sweated and nodded, shakily.  
  
"Please, sir, he's my friend! I didn't want you to take him," Yugi pleaded.  
  
"We can't let ghosts terrorize people! I don't care if he was Casper!" Peter replied sternly.  
  
Tea clenched her fists.  
  
"Yami never terrorized anyone!" she burst out indignantly. "He was a good spirit and friend to all of us."  
  
Amber and Duke nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Amber put in. "You can't just take him away like that without asking!"  
  
Egon walked into the room looking pale.  
  
"Alright!" Peter snapped, turning around to face Egon and Ray. "Let the stupid spirit go."  
  
Egan sweated nervously.  
  
"I can't," he replied.  
  
Yugi's jaw dropped.  
  
"Why NOT?!" Amber demanded.  
  
Egon swallowed.  
  
"To release one spirit, I'd have to release them all," he admitted.  
  
********  
  
Seto sighed and leaned back in the chair of the passenger seat as Stella drove down the streets.  
  
"Do you have any leads on where their hideout may be?" Seto asked, looking over at the woman.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I figure it's down on the west side of town somewhere," she replied, taking a turn too sharply and sending Seto crashing against the window.  
  
"Ow, watch it," he muttered, lifting himself back up again as his cell phone rang.  
  
He pulled it hurriedly out of his pocket and put it up to his ear.  
  
"Excuse me," he muttered to Stella, and then answered it.  
  
"Yes?" he asked quietly.  
  
Seto listened attentively, and the color drained from his face when he heard what his security guard told him.  
  
"Thanks," he said quietly and hung up the phone.  
  
Stella noticed the silence as she turned yet another corner and tilted her head over toward him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did you get a bad call?"  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"The kidnappers called," Seto sighed. "And they want ransom tonight in the park, or else Mokuba..."  
  
He didn't elaborate.  
  
Stella nodded.  
  
"All the more reason to find him now," she replied.  
  
Seto didn't reply. He swallowed hard and looked out the window at the passing cars and buildings. How could he have let his brother, the most important person in his life, down like this?  
  
********  
  
Joey tapped on Mai's door, then backed away, smoothing his blonde hair down. Serenity winked at him.  
  
"Be cool, onichan," she whispered as Mai came to the door and opened it. Her eyes lit up when she saw the two.  
  
"Joey! Serenity!" she cried, opening the door wider. "What brings you two this way?"  
  
Joey cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just curious if you'd heard about Bakura," Joey said calmly, even though there was nothing calm about Bakura being kidnapped.  
  
Mai's smile faded as she let the brother and sister in the house.  
  
"Yes, I did," she replied in a lower voice. "That's horrible! And did you hear they got Mokuba Kaiba too?" she asked, shutting off the TV, where the news had been playing.  
  
Joey's eyes widened and his calm-cool-act slipped.  
  
"Really? When did you hear this?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"How horrible!" Serenity exclaimed softly, clinging to her older brother's arm tightly.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
"I watch the news, hon," she replied, flopping down on a sofa. "Sit down," she added to the others.  
  
Joey was about to, then he remembered his cool-calm-act.  
  
"Thanks to the invitation, Mai, but I really can only stay for a minute," Joey said apologetically. "Taerro wants everyone at his place in an hour or so, but I just wanted to ask if you'd heard about the back-to-school dance that's going on this Friday."  
  
Joey closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to fall. Mai, however, laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about it," she said slyly. "But I haven't been able to find anyone to take me. You'd think SOMONE would ask, now would you? Anyway, I don't think I'll go, really, if I don't get someone cool to go with."  
  
Joey's eyes lit up and he had to strongly resist the urge to shout out "I'll take you!!"  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah, well, it so happens I don't have anyone to go with either," he said in his calm voice. "Maybe you and I could go together, so we don't look foolish."  
  
Mai nodded.  
  
"That's a good idea, Joey," she complimented.  
  
Joey had to resist breaking out in a big grin.  
  
"Uh, yes...I'll be here to get you around 6:15, alright?" he asked.  
  
Mai nodded.  
  
"Fine," she replied with a small smile.  
  
Serenity, however, was hiding her own grin behind her hands.  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you around," Joey said, opening the front door and waving.  
  
"Mm hm," Mai said calmly.  
  
Joey closed the front door and he and his sister walked down the steps and started off for Taerro's.  
  
When they were out of earshot, Joey leapt up into the air.  
  
"Woo hoo!" he yelled. "Alright! Joey scores!"  
  
"Good job, onichan!" Serenity complimented.  
  
"Yeah, thanks sis," Joey replied, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go now!"  
  
*********  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
"Next Chapter up tomorrow! Review for now!"  
  
Thanks for reading! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6: To Be, Or Not To Be Rescued, ...

Chapter 6: To Be, or Not To Be...(Rescued, that is)  
  
Notes: Eh, yes Stella is quite suspicious, I know the Ghostbusters usually charge thousands of dollars for ghost catching, but maybe they needed to lower the price to attract customers.  
  
"After all, I think I'd keep my thousand bucks and deal with the cranky old ghost in the attic than pay them to remove it. :P"  
  
Point made. ^_~ Oh, and yes, Joey does get some points for asking Mai out. I kinda liked that little scene there. Veeery casual. ^_^  
  
And one more thing: Priest Seto is a Seto Kaiba's incarnate from Ancient Egypt. To find out more info on his personality in MY stories, try either reading "Ancient Lies" or my previous story; "When you See a Black Cat." (That also introduced Bastet)  
  
Anyway, just thought we'd mention that. Here's the next chapter!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 6: To Be, or Not To Be...(Rescued, that is)  
  
"What do you mean you let them all out?" Duke persisted as Egon looked down at his notes.  
  
Egon swallowed.  
  
"See, the ghosts we've imprisoned have all been transferred to the permanent sealed case, if you will, and in order to get one out, you'd have to release them all."  
  
Amber shrugged.  
  
"Just shove the others back in after you get Yami out," she suggested. "You just opened a few days ago. You can't have captured that many ghosts yet."  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we've only got two," he piped up.  
  
Amber clapped her hands together.  
  
"So it's all settled then!" she announced cheerily.  
  
Yugi looked over at Tea hopefully.  
  
"No, it's NOT "all settled," Peter snapped. "Your friend's roommate is the biggest ghost we've ever caught! He took up like half of our total energy supply just to catch ONCE!"  
  
"No way are we catching that thing again," he concluded.  
  
Yugi's eyes started to water. Tea and Amber looked pleadingly over at Ray. Duke even tried to look sad.  
  
Ray cringed, trying not to give in to their childish, giant, puppy-dog eyes. But he found he couldn't resist them.  
  
"Eh...maybe we could work something out here," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.  
  
Egon and Peter groaned.  
  
*********  
  
"Wow," Stella breathed as she turned into an empty, run-down parking lot behind an old, abandoned factory. "I think we may have actually found their hideout!"  
  
Seto looked out the window, hopeful. An old building was standing there, a large garage attached to it. It looked as though it had been a warehouse for storing large vehicles at one point in its life.   
  
The perfect hideaway for kidnappers.  
  
Stella pulled to a stop and Seto stepped out. Surprisingly, so did Stella. Seto had been expecting to her retail to one of the officers back at the headquarters about her find.  
  
Another thing that made him suspicious was Stella's independent streak. Usually, one officer didn't go alone to inspect things. Where was her partner?  
  
Seto ignored these things as he walked, silently as he could, behind Stella, across the blue rocks that covered the lot. She crept up to a window and peered inside.  
  
Seto looked over her head, and saw the insides of the garage, confirming his suspicious that it had at one point been a storage area for construction vehicles.   
  
A few, very rusted ones, were still parked inside along with two shiny black cars that looked as though they had been parked very recently.  
  
"Where should we go in?" Seto asked in a whisper.  
  
Stella didn't reply.  
  
Seto turned around and saw she was actually nowhere in sight.  
  
"Stella!" he hissed, looking around. "Where are you?"  
  
He walked forward to the edge of the building and peered around the corner. Stella was crouched down near an old rusted door that looked as though it was the entrance to a basement or some such room.  
  
She tugged on the handle.  
  
"Gr, I should have brought some Liquid Wrench with me," she muttered, tugging harder.  
  
Seto frowned, looking around for something. As Stella tugged again, Seto gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let me," he offered, and she backed away.  
  
"With pleasure," she replied.  
  
With all his might, Seto tugged on the door handle, and slowly, and very noisily, it creaked open revealing a dark tunnel-way.  
  
Seto and Stella peered inside.  
  
"Hmm, this seems like the best way to enter undetected," Seto observed, stepping in the tunnel, ducking his head low.  
  
Stella raised her eyesbrows.  
  
"If you say so," she replied, following after him.  
  
"Shut the door," he hissed back at her as she attempted to come in after him.  
  
She looked queerly at him.  
  
"We won't be able to see," she protested.  
  
"I'm sure you have a flashlight or something," Seto snapped in reply, pointing at her belt. "Besides, if anyone came outside and saw that old door open, they'd know something was wrong."  
  
"Smart," she replied coldly, pulling a flashlight off of her belt and slamming the rusted door shut, engulfing the two in complete darkness.  
  
Stella clicked on the flashlight and shone it on the path ahead of her.  
  
"Well?" she asked, looking up at Seto. "Lead the way."  
  
********  
  
Taerro and Tristan Taylor were hanging around Taerro's house, waiting for the others to arrive. Tristan looked up at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Geez, what is taking them so long?" he muttered, looking down at the floor.  
  
Taerro shrugged.  
  
"I hope things went well with the "Ghostbusters," he replied nervously. "I just think it's so creepy that someone would just snatch Bakura."  
  
Tristan nodded, equally disturbed.  
  
"I know," he replied darkly. "And I was listening to the radio in my dad's car on the way over here, and I heard there's been another kidnapping, and they're suspecting it's the same group."  
  
Taerro's jaw dropped.  
  
"No way! Another kidnapping?" he cried.  
  
Tristan nodded again.  
  
"Yeah, and what's worse is that it was Kaiba's little brother," he added.  
  
"My word..." Taerro whispered, eyes still wide. "We've got to do something about this."  
  
"Yeah," Tristan agreed, folding his hands and resting his chin on them in front of him.  
  
*********  
  
Ray, Peter, and Egon led Amber, Duke, Yugi, and Tea into a back room, the one they had heard the group arguing in before Ray had came out to assist them.  
  
"Whoa," Duke marveled, looking at a large, black, safe-like contained that was screwed to the wall.  
  
"What's in here?" Amber asked curiously, tapping on it.  
  
"Don't touch it!" Egon cried, pulling her away from it. "It's the new container we've created for restraining the ghosts we catch. It's indestructible on the inside, but the outside isn't as dent-proof."  
  
Amber pulled her arm away from his grasp.  
  
"Ok," she muttered.  
  
Yugi looked nervously at the black container.  
  
"You mean Yami's in there with that other spirit?" Yugi inquired, looking up at Peter.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yep. And that's why he's not coming out," he replied.  
  
Tea's temper erupted.  
  
"You are SO letting him out! Yugi didn't tell you that you could take Yami away in the first place, ANYWAY! It's his spirit, not yours!" she shouted, her fists clenched.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and looked back at Egon who was making some adjustments to the container. He sighed and looked at the others.  
  
"If I do this," Egon explained, getting ready to open the door to case. "There's a strong possibility that we could let out the other ghost inside as well."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"I promise you, if that happens, we will help you get it back," Yugi said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, right," Peter replied, walking over to the desk beside the case.  
  
"But you might NOT let it out," Ray said hopefully.  
  
Egon sighed, and pulled on the handle as everyone in the room kept their eyes glued to the case...  
  
********  
  
"Priest," Came a small voice in Priest Seto's head as he floated along the busy streets of Domino.  
  
"Hm?" he asked, looking around and seeing no one was speaking to him that he could see.  
  
"Priest, it's Bastet," Bastet said through a mental link.  
  
Priest Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you need now?" he asked suspiciously, folding his transparent arms across his chest.  
  
Bastet paused.  
  
"I know what you're doing," she said plainly. "And thought you might want a little help with it."  
  
"You..." Priest Seto sputtered, but she continued.  
  
"Try going to the old factory on the west side of town. Mokuba and Seto Kaiba are there," she replied.  
  
Priest Seto grinned.  
  
"I appreciate that," he replied, and Bastet's mental connection with him broke.  
  
He looked toward the west.  
  
"Well, at least now I know where to go," he thought to himself, as he floated down that way.  
  
**********  
  
Seto and Stella moved through the tunnel slowly, guided by the dim ray from Stella's flashlight.  
  
"Are we coming to an entrance or something?" she hissed as him, losing her balance on her high heels and digger her nails into his arm as she grabbed him to regain balance.  
  
"Ow, let go!" he snapped, pulling his arm away. "I think I see another door up ahead. It's probably rusted too, though." He added.  
  
"Ok," she replied, somewhat happily.  
  
Seto sighed and walked forward and up to the door. Where was it going to lead? A ray of light shone in from the room it led out to through the slats in the top. Seto peered through them, and saw an old storage room.  
  
"I think it's a storage place of some sort," he muttered, looking around it and then tugging on the handle.  
  
As he had expected, it was rusted tight.  
  
"Stand back," he hissed at Stella, and she stepped back a few paces.  
  
"Go right ahead," she replied.  
  
A chill went up his spine as he tugged at the door again. Something didn't feel right about this situation...  
  
*********  
  
Bastet trotted past a man leaning against another black, shiny car. She looked suspiciously up at him with her yellow, narrow eyes. The man pushed back his black sunglasses and peered down at the cat.  
  
"Now what have we got here now? A rich-lady's kitty?" he asked, looking at Bastet hungrily. "Yeah, you've got to be, with that expensive silver collar with jewels in it."  
  
He bent down and reached out his hand.  
  
"This could be worth something too," he thought eagerly, gently talking to the cat.  
  
"Here, kitty-kitty," he cooed, trying to get her to come near. "Come to me, kitty..."  
  
"KITTY!" Bastet cried in outrage, whirlwinds rising up from behind her, her eyes glowing blue with rage. "I am Bastet, cat goddess of Egypt! I am no kitty!"  
  
The man screamed and hurried over to the car, fumbled with the door handle for a moment, then climbed in the car, nervously slamming the door shut behind him and drove away, running a red-light in the process.  
  
Bastet, still fuming, sniffed.  
  
  
  
"Ignorant mortal!" she sniffed.  
  
Suddenly, a dark feeling passed over her body. She gasped, looking up at the sky.  
  
"No...the dark spirit...has been released!" she cried, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
********  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Sorry if things seem a bit slow-moving. ^_^;  
  
"**jerks out of dose* Wha? What? Did the chapter end?!"  
  
-_-; Ok, thanks for being a alert here Red. Anyway, next chapter up tomorrow, as always.  
  
"And DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!"  
  
O_o` Eh...yeah. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7: A New Enemy

Chapter 7: A New Enemy  
  
Notes: Hm, quite an intriguing title, eh?  
  
"Yeeah. Although from Bastet's last sentence in the LAST chapter, this is pretty much expected."  
  
All right! Pick on me. :o   
  
And I'm very sorry, but I've only seen the ghostbusters movie once, and I don't remember a lot of it. My brother's really the one who's the ghostbusters fan. :'( So PLEASE don't get mad at me if I screw some things up. I just thought it'd be an interesting plot for my story.  
  
"And one last thing: Seto is NOT stupid! (Not that anyone said he was, but I felt like some people were implying that.) Sheesh, his little brother has been kidnapped and he doesn't have a clue where to start looking. At least Stella knew where she was going..."  
  
**sniff* Yes, but perhaps it would have been better for poor Seto had he not gone with her. (More details this chapter.) Anyway, he is NOT dense! ^_~ K?  
  
And I agree, Birdee. Priest Seto is SO sweet! ^_^ I like writing with him almost as much as I do with Seto. ^_~  
  
Anyway, on with Chapter 7!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 7: A New Enemy  
  
The case in which Yami and the other spirit were entombed in rumbled as the other spirit dove for the door, which was opening.  
  
"Yami?!" Yugi cried, leaning forward, but Tea and Amber held him back.  
  
  
  
"I don't think that's Yami..." Duke muttered worriedly, as the four backed away, wind blowing in their faces, and causing their hair to fly wildly about.  
  
Egon stepped away from the door, Ray and Peter standing over in the corner, suits on and weapons ready.  
  
"This is NOT good," Peter commented as huge, light-purple colored beast flew out of the case, and hovered over the four teens and the ghostbuster team.  
  
"I'm FREE!" It cried, spreading out it's large, floppy arms in joy.  
  
"Blast 'em!" Peter yelled and he and Ray shot out powerful yellow beams at the monster, however, it was too fast.  
  
It dodged the beams (letting them crash through the wall and ripping up the side of the building) and crashed out the ceiling, raining plaster and wood down on everyone standing beneath it.  
  
Duke coughed as the smoke cleared and looked around at the others. Amber was white with plaster dust, Egon was helping Tea to her feet (she'd fallen over during the cave in) and Ray and Peter were dusting themselves off.  
  
"Wow," Amber said simply, wide-eyed. "That was...wow," she repeated.  
  
Yugi, however, was more interested in the container in which the monster had just flown out of. A considerably smaller spirit was peering out from around the corner of the container.  
  
The spikey-haired spirit, who looked as though he could be an older brother of Yugi's blinked, confused.  
  
"Is that other spirit gone?" he asked quizzically, looking around.  
  
Then, he spotted Yugi running over to him.  
  
"Yami!" he cried, running up to him and resisting the urge to hug him, as he knew he'd only go right through the spirit.  
  
Amber and Duke blinked, confused.  
  
"Where is he?" Amber asked, looking around.  
  
Egon sighed.  
  
"You need proper equipment, most of the time," he added, looking at Yugi who was having a lively conversation with the spirit, who was invisible to Amber, Duke, and Tea. "To see spirits. Though...I suppose there are some exceptions...like in his case."  
  
Peter crossed his arms, angrily.  
  
"Ok, that was like suicide," he commented bluntly. "What the heck did we do that for?!"  
  
Yami looked apologetically over at Peter.  
  
"I am truly sorry for any and all trouble I've caused," he said in a sincere voice. "Though, I am good with dealing with dark spirits. I may be able to assist you in the recapture of that one."  
  
  
  
He shivered slightly.  
  
  
  
"He was not pleasant to be jammed in a box with," he commented to Yugi.  
  
Yugi glared over at Peter.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't pleasant being jammed in a box at all!" he cried indignantly.  
  
"It's my JOB!" Peter protested.  
  
"I'm just glad you've got Yami back, Yugi," Tea said happily.  
  
Amber and Duke also nodded, though the ghostbusters looked far less thrilled. Egon looked up at the hole in the ceiling worriedly.  
  
"Come on," he called to the other ghostbusters, waving his hand and walking toward the door through the sea of plaster and bits of ceiling. "We've got to get that spirit back!"  
  
Tea ran in front of him.  
  
"Wait," she cried, holding out her arms to stop him. "We can help you."  
  
Peter grumbled.  
  
"You kids have HELPED us enough for one day," he snapped angrily, shoving Tea aside. "Now just go home and play with Casper."  
  
Yami frowned and floated over to the ghostbusters.  
  
"Now wait just a moment here," he protested. "We KIDS have dealt with plenty of spirits and ghosts this summer, and we're fully capable of helping you recapture that one."  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"They could have a point there," he said with a shrug. "I mean, they have been hanging around this ghost for a while."  
  
Egon sighed.  
  
"All right," he agreed at last, heading towards the door. "You kids can come along. But do you know what you're getting into? That ghost is dangerous."  
  
Duke nodded and Amber grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah," Amber replied coolly, waving her hand as if it were nothing at all.  
  
"But we thrive on danger," Duke finished with a wink.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Let's go help them out, Yami!" Yugi said, running after Tea and the others.  
  
*********  
  
Priest Seto blinked at the old factory from a few feet above the parking lot.   
  
"So...Seto Kaiba and Mokuba are here," he thought to himself as he glided through the garage door, through the garage itself, and into the room where two men were talking.  
  
"So, we got a reply from that Kaiba-kid's parents?" One man, swiveling around in a chair at the desk.  
  
Priest Seto's ears perked. The man had said "Kaiba," his reincarnates' last name. What did he know about Seto Kaiba?  
  
Dan, the man from before, laughed.  
  
"Well, the bloke who picked up the phone sounded awful shook up bout the lil kid's kidnapping. He said he'd tell Mister Kaiba right away," he chuckled. "I think he'll be there tonight. Though, I doubt that other mouse we picked up is worth anything."  
  
"Kidnapped?!" Priest Seto muttered in outrage. "How dare they..."  
  
The man at the front desk shrugged.  
  
"At least his golden necklace was solid," he replied, picking it up off the table.  
  
The gold glint caught Priest Seto's eye and caused him to gasp.  
  
"The Millennium Ring!" he cried, though no one could hear him. "That must mean they have not only taken Mokuba but have also taken Bakura's reincarnate."  
  
He frowned angrily.  
  
"They will not get away with this," he hissed, floating through another wall. "I will see to that."  
  
*********  
  
Seto yanked hard on the door and finally pulled it open, again, followed by a long squeal from the door. Obviously, it hadn't been used in years, if not longer.  
  
"We're finally in!" Stella exclaimed, as the two entered the small storeroom.   
  
Seto looked around. There was a newer looking door over in the corner, that most likely would lead into the main part of the building. There was also several cardboard boxes lying around the stone floor.  
  
The only light that shone on them was from a single light-bulb hanging from the ceiling. It wasn't giving off much light, making it a bit hard to see.  
  
"Come on," Seto said after a moment, hearing no one coming to the room. They must have been undetected in their break-in. "Mokuba and Bakura are probably somewhere in the building."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Maybe we could search around here for a moment," Stella mumbled, looking down at a box.  
  
Seto frowned, angry. He had been trying to not press the issue of whether or not Stella really was an officer, but this was it. He was here to find his brother, and this woman was not going to hold him up.  
  
"Listen, I don't really know how you ever became an officer. You lack everything that one should have. CLEARLY Mokuba and Bakura are not in this room," Seto snapped, tired of being held back. "Now if you're not going on, I will without you."  
  
Stella didn't reply.  
  
"What are you looking for, Stella?" Seto suddenly asked, realizing she was ripping packing tape off of some of the boxes and opening the flaps.  
  
Stella was silent. She rustled around in the box and pulled out what appeared to be a necklace of some sort.  
  
"Ah..." she breathed, holding it up and letting it glint in the light. "So THIS is where they keep them..."  
  
Seto was baffled. This woman was more interested in the jewels the kidnappers had hidden away then getting his brother and Bakura back to safety? This confirmed his suspicions about her.  
  
He frowned and walked over to her.  
  
Down in the box, he could see several more priceless-looking jewels and necklaces of sorts.  
  
"So they've been stealing as well," Seto said coldly, looking Stella straight in the eye. "Another charge to add to their list when you catch them. But for now, can we focus on rescuing my brother, or do I have to go on alone?"  
  
Stella chuckled and backed away from Seto's icy glare, necklace still clasped in her hand. She shook her head and clucked her tongue, as if Seto were a little boy whom she was scolding.  
  
"You're so naïve, you know that Seto Kaiba?" she asked, still chuckling as she put her hand down by her side. "So easy to manipulate. Didn't realize I wasn't a real police officer did you?"  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I had a suspicion you weren't who you claimed you were. I told you THAT a minute ago," he snapped as she yanked the gun out of the holster on her belt. "But what are you after?"  
  
She chuckled again.  
  
"The riches this organization collects, of course," she muttered, waving the hand holding the necklace. "I've been tracking their whereabouts for ages. It's been so easy. They always travel in those black cars and every few weeks or so they travel to the next city to wreck more havoc."  
  
Seto tried to stall, knowing it wasn't going to be easy to put up a fight against an armed person, if she were a woman. (Not that it really makes a difference. There are some tough girls out there too. ^_^)  
  
"But still, how did you get all the police uniform, and police car?" Seto asked, still eying the gun, watching the every move of her hand.  
  
She clucked her tongue again.  
  
"Seto, it's quite easy to spring a cop who isn't on his guard. My friends and I easily made short work of them, and then the suit and equipment were for the taking," she said breezily. "Also, there are plenty of places to look for special cars, if you know the right people."  
  
She winked at Seto with her long, black eye-lined lashes flapping as she did so.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't get caught with all the risky things you've done," Seto said smoothly. "You know you won't get away with this. I'll see to that."  
  
She shook her head with a sigh and pulled the trigger back on the gun.   
  
"There are so many things you don't know," she replied, raising the weapon and taking aim. "And I'm afraid they are things you will never know, given the circumstances, unfortunately for you, Seto Kaiba dear."  
  
Seto clenched his teeth. He was going to have to act fast, but what to do...?  
  
"Good-bye dear," she purred...  
  
********  
  
Mokuba lay curled up in the corner of the old room he and Bakura were in. Bakura sighed a vague sigh. It had been an hour since Mokuba had been tossed in with him, but almost twelve since he'd been there himself, and his stomach rumbled angrily, demanding to be fed.  
  
"Believe me, I know how you feel," Bakura muttered, grinning slightly at the fact he was talking to his stomach. "But we don't get fed around here, obviously."  
  
Mokuba blinked, looking over at Bakura.  
  
"Has anything happened yet?" he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
Taking a nap on the floor of an old room in an old warehouse was not the best idea. He rubbed his back painfully as he stretched out a little.  
  
Bakura shook his head.  
  
"No not really..."  
  
He gasped and trailed off as a spirit of a familiar-looking man floated into the room through the wall.  
  
*********  
  
Taerro and Tristan leapt up as a dark shadow passed over the city.  
  
"What's going on?!" Taerro gasped, running over to the window and peering out.  
  
"Looks like some weird purple mist is covering the city," Tristan observed, thinking. "You think this could have something to do with Yugi and the ghostbusters?"  
  
Taerro nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," he replied, turning to his friend. "I think we ought to go see if they need help!"  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The two boys ran over to the door and flung it open to see Serenity and Joey standing on the porch, Joey's hand up and in a knocking position.  
  
"You don't have telepathy do you?" Joey asked, blinking in confusion. "I was just about to knock..."  
  
Tristan shoved Joey aside.  
  
"Come on, Joe, there's something weird happening downtown, and Yugi might be involved!" Tristan yelled as he ran down Taerro's driveway.  
  
Taerro ran after him.  
  
  
  
"Hello Joey! Hello Serenity!" he called. "Come on now!" he yelled as he rushed after Tristan.  
  
Joey blinked again.  
  
"Eh...okay!" he cried, running after the two.  
  
"Wait for me, onichan!" Serenity called, rushing down the steps and after her brother.  
  
*********  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
"Please review! And keep writing, SK! I'm worried about Seto!"  
  
Me too! O_O He's certainly in a jam!  
  
Please do review, anyway, and hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow, or at least sometime over the weekend.  
  
^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8: Encounter

Chapter 8: Encounter  
  
Notes: Old chapter title, I know. Don't hurt me. -_-;  
  
"She runs out of interesting chapter titles after a while. Maybe you ought to do the fortune you got out of the fortune-telling machine. **When you pull a card and draw a heart, you and your beloved will never part...*  
  
-_-;;; Uh...that might go good for an Amber/Duke romance story, but not this fic, sorry Red.  
  
"**shrug* Aw well, it was worth it to mention."  
  
It was?! O_o` And...yes, Seto knows ways around weapons, ^_~ like in the manga version of the Scars of Defeat. That was cool.  
  
"Yeah...I guess it was ok. Though, it was pretty much just like the deleted scene from the Double Trouble Duel (2) just in Seto's helicopter."  
  
Still cool! ^_^ Eh...and the ghostbusters a little strange? Maybe, but it makes for an interesting plot, wouldn't you say? Plus, they're only a part of the story.  
  
Oh, and I don't know EXACTLY what the ghostbusters' truck looks like, or if they even have a truck, so my version may be a little different.  
  
Anyway, here's chapter 8!  
  
**********  
  
Ray and Peter stepped into the front seat of a large white truck. Egon opened the back doors of the truck and stepped into the back.  
  
Amber, Duke, Tea, and Yugi (Yami had gone to rest in the puzzle) stared after him.  
  
"You kids ride in back too," Egon instructed as Amber and Duke climbed on.  
  
"This'll be interesting," Yugi commented, climbing on after the two, Tea right behind him, her face narrowed in concern.  
  
"I guess..." she mumbled, sitting down in a corner as Egon pulled the doors shut and the vehicle started.  
  
She propped her chin up with her knees and pulled them closer to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Yugi cocked his head and sat down next to her as they all bounced along in the back of the truck.  
  
"Is...something the matter, Tea?" he asked slowly.  
  
Tea sighed heavily and looked at the floor of the truck.  
  
"Well...sort of," she said softly, so neither Amber nor Duke nor Egon could overhear the conversation.  
  
Yugi's eyebrows went up a little.  
  
"What?" he asked comfortingly.  
  
Tea's eyes looked sad.  
  
"It just seems like there's always some dangerous thing after us, and I'm always afraid that someone's going to get hurt...or worse..."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"I know how you feel, Tea," Yugi replied, looking up at her. "But we're doing the right thing. And if we're careful, then we won't get into too much danger."  
  
Tea forced a weak smile, although Yugi's words were not convincing.  
  
"Ask her, aibou," Yami urged from the depths of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Ask her WHAT?!" Yugi screamed in his mind, starting to blush furiously.  
  
He could sense Yami grinning.  
  
"To the dance," he replied calmly. "You know you want to."  
  
Yugi felt his face burning. Tea looked concerned.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Yugi?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"Uh...uh...I...I..." Yugi stammered.  
  
"Do it," Yami insisted. "She will say yes. I'm sure she will."  
  
Yugi gulped.  
  
"If she doesn't..." Yugi swallowed. "Then you're going to be in big trouble Yami."  
  
Yami winked.  
  
"Go on, aibou!"  
  
********  
  
"Kaiba?!" Bakura exclaimed as Priest Seto floated into the room, and looked around.  
  
  
  
He looked down at Bakura and Mokuba, and smiled.  
  
"Hm, well, I suppose no room is too out-of-reach for a spirit," he said out-loud.  
  
"What's wrong Bakura?" Mokuba cried, looking up as well, following Bakura's gaze, but seeing nothing. "You see my brother?"  
  
Priest Seto sighed.  
  
"Mokuba can't see me," he said simply to Bakura. "Only people with ancient magical qualities can see me."  
  
"You...you're that spirit Kaiba revived back in Egypt," Bakura said, pointing up at him.  
  
Priest Seto nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am," he replied. "But now I have returned on Bastet's command. There is apparently an evil force hovering around the city."  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Bakura what is going on?!" Mokuba shouted, standing up and clenching his fists. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
Bakura sweated a little.  
  
"Uh...remember that spirit you're brother was talking to back in Egypt?" Bakura said with a funny grin.  
  
Mokuba nodded furiously.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Well...he's back."  
  
Mokuba looked around.  
  
"Where?" he asked, walking around the room.  
  
Bakura sighed.  
  
"Eh...over near the wall in front of me," he explained.  
  
Mokuba turned slightly pinkish.   
  
"Oh," he replied, walking over and standing next to Bakura. "Uh...hi?" he offered meekly to the invisible priest.  
  
"Eh...you can tell him hello," Priest Seto told Bakura.  
  
"He says "Hello," Bakura told Mokuba.  
  
"But anyway," Priest Seto said, floating around the room. "Enough talking. You two are prisoners of this group of evil-doers?"  
  
Bakura blinked.  
  
"I guess so," he sighed. "They stole my ring."  
  
"And they wanted my necklace to see if it were worth anything," Mokuba agreed.  
  
"Hm," Priest Seto thought, putting his transparent hand to his chin. "Though that is a good thing to know, we must not waste time. You must think of a way out of here."  
  
Bakura hung his head. Mokuba cocked his head.  
  
"What did he say?" Mokuba asked curiously.  
  
"We need to find a way out of here," Bakura explained, looking around. "But what can we do?"  
  
Priest Seto thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up.  
  
"I think I have an idea," he said with a grin.  
  
********  
  
  
  
Stella looked over at Seto with something of satisfaction on her face.  
  
"Any last words?" she asked, toying with him.  
  
  
  
Seto glanced down at the box of jewelry that was at his feet. He nudged it slightly to see how heavy it was.  
  
"Hm," he muttered, getting ready for the right moment. "Yes, I think I do."  
  
"What?" she snapped, getting a tad impatient.  
  
"THIS!" Seto cried, and in one lightning fast move, he reached down, lifted the box of jewels a little ways, quickly, causing the top layer of gems to fly into the air, and into Stella's face.  
  
"Arg!" Stella cried, trying to see through the mess.  
  
As she struggled, the gun went off, and she heard it crash into something, and heard something fall to the ground. As the jewels dropped to the floor, some clinking and chipping, she looked around to see if she had gotten her target.  
  
"Drat it!" she hissed, seeing Seto Kaiba nowhere in sight.  
  
Hissing, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed some numbers. A minute later, someone on the other end connected.  
  
"You ready yet?" A gruff voice asked. "We've been sitting out here for nearly a half-hour."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready, and I hope you kept out of sight," Stella snapped.  
  
"Don't worry, Stella," The man reassured her. "No one could see us."  
  
She smiled a thin smile.  
  
"Good," she snapped. "Now get in here; this stuff is heavy."  
  
*********  
  
Panting, Seto Kaiba leaned against the wall a few corridors away from the storeroom to catch his breath. He looked at himself, glad the bullet had missed him by a few inches as he had ran to the door.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and looked around.   
  
"Now to find Mokuba," he muttered, standing up straight again and walking down the corridor.  
  
*******  
  
Bastet watched with narrowed eyes as a dark purple spirit flew over her head. She slinked down low and hissed.  
  
"Turn and face me," she growled at the spirit, who abruptly stopped and turned around.  
  
He looked down at Bastet with white slits for eyes.  
  
"You, a cat, wish to challenge me?" he asked with a chuckled.  
  
He started to laugh, as if the very idea was hilarious. But Bastet didn't find anything amusing.  
  
"No, I, the cat goddess of Egypt, wish to challenge you," she snapped, her eyes glowing and her silver necklace lighting up. "Now, fight me if you find yourself courageous enough."  
  
The spirit laughed.  
  
"It does not take courage to fight a kitten," he boomed, causing people I cars nearby to squeal on their brakes, turn around, and drive away in the other direction.  
  
Bastet grinned mischievously.  
  
"It takes a fool to fight a goddess," she muttered, shooting out a blue ray at the spirit.  
  
He groaned, and then shot a purple ray out at the goddess, but agile Bastet ducked and the ray hit a fire hydrant instead, causing a burst of water to shoot up into the air.  
  
A car alarm went off as Bastet lunged forward and shot a powerful red ray at the monstrous spirit, but he dodged, and hit her hard with his flipper-like arm, slamming her into the cement of the sidewalk.  
  
Bastet struggled to her feet.  
  
"No obstacle at all," The ghost grumbled, advancing on Bastet.  
  
She started to sweat.  
  
"Thoth..." she muttered desperately through a mental link to her friend in Egypt. "Help! I need your help!"  
  
*********  
  
"Hey!!!" Bakura yelled, banging on the walls.  
  
"Helloo!!!" Mokuba yelled as well, kicking the door of the small room they were being held in.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Bakura moaned, rubbing his hand, to Priest Seto.  
  
Priest Seto nodded.  
  
"You need to get their attention somehow, so you can take them by surprise," he explained.  
  
Bakura sighed.  
  
"But I don't think I can take them," he said miserably.  
  
Priest Seto narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well then, I can do it for you if you allow me to borrow your body for a moment," Priest Seto told him.  
  
Bakura looked nervously up at him. He didn't want to be controlled again, even by a seemingly innocent-intentioned priest, but on the other hand, he didn't want to have to face the man who would surely come any minute now to silence the boys.  
  
Bakura gulped.  
  
"Ok...but only until the man is gone!" he said sternly to the priest.  
  
Priest Seto nodded honestly.  
  
"Of course," he replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Mokuba asked as Bakura squeezed his eyes shut and allowed Priest Seto to possess his body.  
  
Bakura's eyes opened, however, they were narrower, darker, and had no pupils.  
  
"Bakura?!" Mokuba cried, backing away.  
  
"Don't be afraid!" Bakura-Priest Seto cried, raising his arms up. "It's just me, Priest. Bakura is going to let me deal with your captor."  
  
Mokuba sighed.  
  
"Oh, ok," he replied, kicking the wall again. "HEY!!!" he yelled.  
  
Priest Seto sighed with a smile.  
  
*******  
  
Seto ran down another corridor, pausing at the sound of a strangled cry of some sort.  
  
"Mokuba?!" Seto cried.  
  
"Hey you!" A gruff voice called from behind him and Seto whirled around.  
  
Dan, the man from before, was walking over to him angrily.  
  
"Who are you and how the heck did you get into this building?" he snapped, smashing one fist into his other palm.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes. Dan threw a punch at him, but Seto ducked it and slammed his fist into the man's chest. Dan backed away, wheezing and Seto took off down the corridor.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto yelled, listening again for his little brother's yells. "Where are you?!"  
  
*******  
  
"Someone's coming!" Priest Seto muttered, getting ready. "Stand back Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba nodded as the door handle moved, and the door swung open. Bakura-Priest Seto lunged at the young man who was standing in the doorway, only to end up colliding with Seto Kaiba and landing on top of him on the floor.  
  
Seto moaned as the two stood up.  
  
"Why did you do that, Bakura?" he muttered, rubbing his soar head from where he had landed on the hard floor.  
  
Priest Seto chuckled as he looked at Seto.  
  
"Good to see you again, Seto Kaiba," he said, in Bakura's voice of course.  
  
Seto looked strangely at Bakura as Mokuba ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Niisama!" he cried, wrapping his arms around his waste and snuggling up against his older brother. "I knew you'd come and save us."  
  
Seto smiled tenderly down at his younger brother and patted his back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," he said gently.  
  
Priest Seto's spirit left Bakura's body and appeared next to him.  
  
"You!" Seto cried, eyes wide.  
  
Priest Seto smirked.  
  
"Yes, me," he replied. "Bastet needed help with a lose spirit of some sort."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"There's always a lose spirit," he muttered.  
  
Bakura blinked, confused.  
  
"How did Kaiba get here?" he asked, looking from Priest Seto to the living Seto Kaiba.  
  
Mokuba finally let go of his brother.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure glad he came and not some mean guy," he said happily.  
  
There was a chuckle from behind them and a few footsteps.  
  
"Oh...then I hate to disappoint you..." Came a sinister sounding voice.  
  
**********  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Review! Review!  
  
"Yay! Next chapter coming soon!"  
  
^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9: Battle

Chapter 9: Battle  
  
Notes: Thoth is another Egyptian god and was a character in my last story as well. You could say he's one of Bastet's friends.  
  
"^_~ Um...let's see here...another boring chapter title, I guess. We need to get more creative."  
  
I know. But I save the creativity for the story.  
  
"O_o` You do?"  
  
(Definite Manga Spoilers. ^_~) Anyway, in the manga version of the Scars of Defeat, Seto was in his helicopter looking at his cards, when the man sitting next to him pulls a gun on him.  
  
Seto raises his arm up in like a surrender, but when the man tries to fire, he flings the card(Gyakutenno Megami) down and jams the trigger with it. Then he yanks the gun out of the guy's hand and makes him jump out into the ocean.  
  
"Very similar to what happened in the uncut D.T.D. (2)"  
  
Anyway, on with the chapter! ^_~  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 9: Battle  
  
Bastet panted, trying to continue battle with the spirit, although already weakened, she was at a disadvantage. As the spirit blew up a car of some sort, (luckily, there had been no occupants) Bastet frowned.  
  
"If I can only do one more thing, I've got to get this battle somewhere else," she thought in the back of her mind. "Then...then if Thoth can get here, maybe he can finish."  
  
The great purple spirit looked down at Bastet as a cat looks down at a mouse. (Or perhaps a better analogy would be as a scolding master looks down at a cat. :P)  
  
"Are you tired yet, kitty?" he boomed, a great grin upon his face.  
  
Bastet's tail flicked angrily.  
  
"I have told you," she growled, leaping forward, her silver collar glowing. "I am not a kitty!"  
  
She got close enough to the ghost for him to be affected by her spell, and the two were enveloped in a blue light and disappeared a second later.  
  
A few passing people who had been on the street were now coming out of hiding, wondering what had happened. One man blinked and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Did anyone else see a house-cat and a gh...ghost fighting or was that just me?" he asked, looking at the others.  
  
Another shrugged.  
  
"That's what it looked like...until they both disappeared, that is," he muttered.  
  
*********  
  
"Do you see anything suspicious?" Ray asked, looking out the window.  
  
Peter sighed.  
  
"No," he muttered, leaning on the wheel. "Nothing. How about you?"  
  
Ray strained to see down into a large field that was down below them, the road they were on was on a hill and the field was at the bottom.   
  
"Eh...there's a purple ghost and a black cat fighting I think...but other than that..." Ray said calmly.  
  
  
  
"Purple ghost?!"  
  
Peter screeched on the brakes.  
  
"Black cat!" Tea cried, jumping up.  
  
Egon tilted his head.  
  
"Why so worried about a black cat?" he asked curiously and he quickly got up to undo the lock on the door.   
  
"My friend is a black cat!" she whined worriedly, tapping her foot up and down as Egon fumbled with the latch.  
  
"Really?" Ray asked, turning around to talk, but Peter hit him lightly.  
  
"Come on!" he growled, opening the door and getting out.  
  
The door in the back opened finally and Tea jumped out, looking down at the battle, squinting to see if Bastet were the cat involved.  
  
"Is it she?" Yugi asked, jumping out of the back of the truck as well.  
  
Tea nodded, her face lined with concerned.  
  
"I hope she knows what she's doing," Tea muttered.  
  
Duke climbed out of the back of the truck as well, Amber behind him.  
  
"She's a goddess, Tea," Duke reminded her. "She can take care of herself."  
  
Bastet was thrown across the field by the purple spirit, who advanced on her again as she struggled to her feet.  
  
"No she can't!" Tea cried, her heart pounding.  
  
Why am I getting so uptight? She wondered to herself. Bastet isn't even my cat; she's a goddess who was just staying with me.  
  
Tea swallowed. For some strange reason, she felt an attachment to Bastet, like she was supposed to look out for Bastet, even though Bastet was stronger in terms of powers and senses.  
  
She turned nervously to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi we have to help her," she pleaded with him.  
  
Yugi nodded and the Millennium Puzzle lit up, switching Yugi with Yami Yugi, who looked down at the battlefield.   
  
"I'll do what I can," Yami promised, plotting how to get down there to her.  
  
"And so will we," Amber promised.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow and Duke shrugged.  
  
"We don't have powers, but we can be nice decoys and distractions," he winked.  
  
"Besides, we're not letting you do it alone," Tea put in.  
  
"Guys," Yami said softly, looking at his friends. "Thanks."  
  
Amber winked.  
  
Meanwhile, the ghostbusters were suiting up, and getting their weapons ready. Yami looked over at them.  
  
"We'll let them deal with the ghost after we rescue Bastet," Yami told the others.  
  
"Right!" Duke nodded.  
  
**********  
  
Seto whirled around to see not only Dan, but two other men walking over toward them. Bakura gulped.  
  
"Uh...hello?" he offered meekly as Seto, Mokuba clutching his cape, and Priest Seto backed away from the advancing men.  
  
"I don't remember seeing you as a prisoner here," Dan growled at Seto. "You must be an intruder then..."  
  
Seto thought fast.  
  
"You know there are more intruders down in the storeroom," he said smoothly.  
  
Dan looked worried for a moment.  
  
"What did you say?" he snapped angrily.  
  
Seto didn't flinch.  
  
"There is a woman down in the storeroom, and isn't that storeroom where you keep all your loot?" he asked, trying not to grin.  
  
Stella might actually come in handy...in a different way.  
  
"You're lying," Dan snapped abruptly.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I am?" he asked. "Then I guess if I'm not, your entire stock could be stolen."  
  
Dan growled, then snapped his fingers at the two other men.  
  
"You two," he snarled. "Go check the storeroom."  
  
They nodded and walked off down the corridors as Dan turned, smiling, back to Seto, Mokuba, Bakura, and (unseen by him) Priest Seto.  
  
  
  
"That doesn't mean you aren't going free," he snarled. "In fact, I think you're coming with me, kid," he snapped at Seto.  
  
"No way," Seto replied in a growl.  
  
The man reached out to grab Seto's arm, but Seto twisted Dan's around and knocked him to the floor.  
  
"Why you..." Dan snarled, but Seto grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up again.  
  
"Bakura," Seto snapped, causing Bakura to jump. "Find some rope or something."  
  
"Uh...right!" Bakura said, fishing around in the piles of junk on the floor of the room.  
  
"You won't get away with this," Dan snarled as Bakura handed Seto a long telephone cord and Seto tied Dan up.  
  
Seto huffed.  
  
"We will so," he snapped. "What you have been doing; that you won't get away with."  
  
"Yeah," Mokuba put in.  
  
Dan growled, as Bakura and Seto put him in the back of the room.  
  
"Later mate!" Bakura called, as Seto, Priest Seto, Mokuba, and he left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Ok, now that we're all here, we can leave," Seto explained, turning to the others.  
  
Mokuba sighed and looked at the floor. Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, in a kind voice that he only ever used when talking to Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba scratched at the floor with his shoe.  
  
"Well, it's my necklace," Mokuba mumbled. "It's still back in the room in front and..."  
  
Seto sighed, but understood. The lockets not only had important value as the keys for Kaiba Corp, but also held a sentimental value for both of the brothers.  
  
Priest Seto's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes, and...Bakura," he said, turning to him. "You must retrieve the Millennium Ring."  
  
Bakura winced.  
  
"Do I have to? I'm a lot better off without it," he said, hoping Priest Seto would except the excuse.  
  
He didn't.  
  
"As a priest of the Pharaoh, I will not allow the Millennium Items to be left in the hands of evil," he said fiercely, raising a transparent fist. "You must retrieve it!"  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
Priest Seto frowned, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"It's my duty," he huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
Seto sighed again.  
  
**********  
  
"Thoth..."  
  
Far away, in the land of Egypt, in the middle of a temple in the middle of a desert, a ibis-like creature looked up from the scroll he had been writing on.   
  
"Bastet?" he asked, looking around.   
  
He shook his head after a moment of silence. He thought he had heard the voice of his friend, but she was over in Japan at the time, working on another mission.  
  
"Thoth!" Came the shrill cry of Bastet once more, and Thoth realized she was speaking to him through a mental link.  
  
"Bastet? What is wrong?" he asked, through the link.  
  
There was a paused.  
  
"Bastet!"  
  
Bastet panted.  
  
"I'm...in a battle with a dark spirit..." she panted. "He's...he's a...a terrible spirit..."  
  
"Bastet!" Thoth cried, worried. "Do you need assistance?"  
  
Again, a pause.  
  
"Bastet!"  
  
"Y...yes..." she mumbled.  
  
The link cut as Thoth stood up.  
  
"I will be there, Bastet," he replied, and a moment later, he was engulfed with blue light, and disappeared.  
  
*********  
  
"Yugi!" Taerro cried, waving his hand at Yami, Tea, Amber, and Duke as he ran up to them.  
  
Joey and Serenity were behind him, followed by Tristan, all of whom were panting heavily from the run.  
  
"Man...that was...some exercise," Joey muttered, wiping his forehead of a few sweat droplets.  
  
"A little exercise is good for you," Taerro pointed out.  
  
Joey made a funny face that made Serenity laugh. The others, however, were in no laughing mood.  
  
"Guys, this is serious," Duke snapped, pointing down at the battle taking place below as Yami started down the hill, Tea and Amber behind him. "Bastet's in a fight with a huge ghost."  
  
Serenity gasped as she looked down at the battle.  
  
"Oh my," she cried.  
  
Taerro raised his eyebrows.  
  
"This doesn't look good," he commented as they followed Duke after Yami and the others.  
  
Duke nodded grimly.  
  
********  
  
Seto looked carefully around the corner.  
  
"Ok," he hissed at the others. "The coast is clear. Now, where did you say you saw them?" he asked Priest Seto, who was hovering over Mokuba.  
  
Priest Seto pointed to a door.  
  
"In that room right there. The ring was on the desk," he explained, crossing his arms.  
  
"The ring was on the desk?" Bakura asked, blinking.  
  
Priest Seto shrugged.  
  
"They believe it is worth money," he finished.  
  
Mokuba squinted at the door. It looked familiar.  
  
"That's the room where I lost my necklace, too," Mokuba added in a whisper.  
  
Seto nodded, thinking of a plan.  
  
"Hm," he thought, putting his chin in his hand.  
  
Bakura stared at the door, thinking about the ring inside. Priest Seto was so insistent that he get it back. He sighed.  
  
"I suppose that ring will always follow me around," he sighed.  
  
Just then, there was a strange noise from inside the room, like a clinking of metal and shuffles of paper and footsteps.  
  
"What the heck?!" Came a cry as something gold broke through the wooden door, flew of to Bakura, and landed in his palm.  
  
He stared at it, bewildered.  
  
"It...it's my Millennium Ring!" Bakura cried, holding it up.  
  
Priest Seto looked amazed as well.  
  
"It came to your call!" he exclaimed.  
  
Seto shook his head, trying to focus again, when a crash from the room caused him to look up once more.  
  
"Hey! What are they doing out!" One man yelled from inside, looking out through the hole that the ring had made in the door.  
  
Mokuba gulped.  
  
"I think we've been found out again!" Mokuba cried as the door smashed open and several men stalked out, each holding a shiny black gun in their hands.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Review, Review, please, please, review!  
  
"Thanks! And come back tomorrow, OR Tuesday for Chapter 10." ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10: Kiroi Kyoofu

Chapter 10: Kuroi Kyoofu  
  
Note: Kuroi Kyoofu (pronounced Kee-roy Kyo-fu) roughly means "Black Fear" in Japanese, which is the name of a certain spirit. **Hint, hint** (And if I used the Japanese words incorrectly, **kindly let me know. I think there might need to be a "no" in between the words, but I'm not sure.)  
  
"Anyway TAB, I'm SO glad you like my stories and characters so much! ^_^ I love writing them, so I'll definitely continue. I've already got my next idea all planned out."  
  
And also, Ghostbusters II was conveniently on yesterday, so I'm all inspired.   
  
^_~  
  
Well, here we go!  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 10: Kuroi Kyoofu  
  
"I think we ought to get out of here Niisama!" Mokuba cried, tugging on his brother's coat as the men smashed the door open, letting splinters fall to the ground from the whole in the wall. "Please!"  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"Let's go!" he yelled, he and Mokuba ran around the corner as a gunshot narrowly missed the two.  
  
"Get them!" A voice yelled as the continued to run.  
  
"Wait!" Mokuba yelled, stopping, causing Seto to skid to a halt as well, as Mokuba was still clinging to the tail of his jacket. "Bakura!" he screamed.  
  
Seto looked back over where they had just come from.  
  
"Bakura get over here!" he yelled, but the white-haired boy did not move from where he was standing.  
  
The Millennium Ring lit up wildly, and rush of wind blew by, as the attackers looked around, curiously.  
  
"Did a door open or something?" One asked.  
  
"Forget it, just grab that kid!" The other yelled.  
  
  
  
Priest Seto stared down at Bakura and suddenly noticed a difference. The eyes were narrower, a frown instead of a scared smile, and if only he had a large scar on his check, who would have looked just like the Bakura he had known back in ancient Egypt.  
  
"YOU!" Priest Seto yelled, looking down at Yami Bakura, who was now smiling an evil smile of satisfaction.  
  
  
  
Priest Seto could not stand Yami Bakura for what he had done back in ancient Egypt. The priest found it hard to even trust the modern Bakura.  
  
"Bakura let's get out of here!" Mokuba yelled. "Seto what is he doing?!"  
  
Seto frowned.  
  
"Incarnate!" Seto yelled at Priest Seto, unsure of what to really call him. "What is Bakura doing?"  
  
Yami Bakura laughed, and there was a crack of thunder.  
  
"Prepare to enter the dark world, mortals!" he laughed maniacally, the ring glowing even brighter.  
  
Priest Seto's eyes went wide. The dark world? Yami Bakura was going to send people once again to the dark world?  
  
"You will not!" he hissed angrily, despite the fact the people Yami Bakura was going to punish were trying to kill his reincarnate.   
  
His spirit floating down and entered Bakura's body, switching control from Yami Bakura, to Priest Seto.  
  
  
  
"What are you yacking about, kid?!" The leader asked, marching toward Bakura, now Priest Seto.  
  
Bakura-Priest Seto shut his eyes.  
  
"Bind!" he yelled, the Millennium Ring glowing, and suddenly, all three of the men were against the wall, a yellow substance holding them there.  
  
"What the heck is this?" One man yelled, his gun falling to the floor.  
  
Priest Seto-Bakura ran over to Seto and Mokuba.  
  
"Okay, let us go!" Priest Seto panted, separating his spirit from Yami Bakura, who seemed to have become suppressed in the ring again during the spirit transfer.  
  
"What did you do?!" Seto yelled, completely shocked, as they ran down the corridor and back into the storeroom.  
  
"I couldn't let the evil Bakura send someone to the dark world," Priest Seto replied, flying above him.  
  
"What's going on?" Mokuba cried, completely confused.   
  
"Really!" Bakura yelled as they ran back through the dark tunnel Seto and Stella had used earlier.  
  
Where did Stella and the men go? Seto wondered.  
  
He pushed the thought out of his mind.  
  
"We must hurry," Priest Seto called down to him. "The magic wears off when I am out of distance."  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
The four ran out into the afternoon light, out the rusty back door once more. Seto leaned against the wall, gasping for breath.  
  
"That...was close," Bakura sighed, collapsing on the ground.  
  
He looked up at Priest Seto.  
  
"What did you do back there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Priest Seto looked down at him with a sad expression.  
  
"I'm sorry for betraying your trust, but when I saw the evil from ancient times, I had to stop him," he explained apologetically.  
  
Bakura looked down at his Millennium Ring, shifting it around in his hands.  
  
"The evil spirit from the ring..." he mumbled. "I thought it was gone...but now it takes over me every once in a while..."  
  
Mokuba still looked confused.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Seto, walking over to him.  
  
Seto smiled and patted his brother's head.  
  
"The spirit took over Bakura for a moment to stop the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring," he explained, using words he heavily detested, though couldn't help but say them.  
  
Mokuba's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Ooh," he said, looking over at Bakura.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Why can't I see him anymore? I was able to before he left the first time," Mokuba asked Seto, looking up at him with his big, gray eyes.  
  
Seto shrugged.  
  
"Who knows?" he asked, looking over at Priest Seto, who was now over his shoulder, listening to their conversation.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he asked the Priest, who backed away a little.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry," Priest Seto apologized. "I was interested. Besides, I believe we must go help Bastet now."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Bastet? What has she got to do with anything?" he asked quizzically as a gust of wind blew by.  
  
He had noticed both Stella's police car, and her henchman's car, wherever that had been in the first place, were no longer in sight, and the men that had been sent to find her were gone as well.  
  
Priest Seto sighed.  
  
"Remember, I told you I was called back because there was a lose evil spirit. We need to help her find it," Priest Seto announced.  
  
Seto shrugged.  
  
"Fine," he sighed, Mokuba hugging him.  
  
"I don't care what we do now! At least we're back together," he said cheerily.  
  
Priest Seto smiled at him.  
  
Bakura nodded, still frowning at the Millennium Ring as he stood up.  
  
"Yeah..." he muttered, when suddenly, a blue light shimmered in front of them, and an ibis-like creature appeared.  
  
Thoth blinked at them with his beady, black eyes.   
  
"It is you," he muttered, recognizing Seto and Priest Seto from a battle with Anubis, and Bakura from a duel back in Egypt.  
  
Seto nodded, completely surprised, however.  
  
"Aren't you another one of those Egyptian gods?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.  
  
Thoth nodded.  
  
"I am," he replied, looking around at the parking lot. "I came here because I sensed Bastet was in this area. She is in danger."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"Danger? From what?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Thoth narrowed his eyes.  
  
"The dark spirit," he replied, closing his eyes in mediditation.  
  
A moment later, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Ah...I have her location," he told the others, looking around again. "Are you to come with me?"  
  
Priest Seto nodded.  
  
"I suppose we must," he replied, looking down at Seto and Bakura, and Mokuba as well, though he couldn't see the priest anyway. "Do you want to come as well?"  
  
Seto shrugged.  
  
"Fine," he replied, stepping closer to Thoth, remembering how transportation with an Egyptian's powers worked.  
  
Bakura and Mokuba and the priest as well came closer.  
  
"We'll all go!" Bakura said, and they were soon gone from the lot in a flash of blue light.  
  
*********  
  
Bastet rolled over on the ground and got back to her feet, limping.  
  
"Hold on Bastet!" she thought she heard Tea's comforting voice yell, and she looked over at the far end of the field to see Yami, Tea, and a few of their friends running out toward her.  
  
The purple spirit flung out his hand at her and she flew across the field once more, knocking her head against a tree and falling unconscious.  
  
"Stop there!" Yami boomed to the spirit, the others trailing behind him.  
  
The spirit turned around and looked down at Yami, the Millennium symbol was glowing brightly on his forehead.  
  
The spirit laughed in his booming voice.  
  
"What are you called?" he asked with a chuckle. "Another god or goddess to threaten me?"  
  
Just then, the blue light appeared next to Taerro, and Thoth, Seto, Priest Seto's spirit, Mokuba, and Bakura appeared on the scene.  
  
Taerro jumped.  
  
"Bakura!" he cried, looking astounded. "You're back!"  
  
Bakura blinked and smiled.  
  
"Yes...I guess I am," he mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
Yami sighed a sigh of relief, as Joey gaped at Thoth.  
  
"What the heck is that?! Big Bird?" he cried, jumping away from it.  
  
Thoth merely blinked.  
  
"I beg your pardon, human?" he asked wearily, looking around for Bastet.  
  
"Joey, don't be rude," Taerro scolded, waving a finger at Joey, who was still staring at Thoth. "This is Thoth, the Egyptian god. He is part IBIS, not bird and you definitely don't see him on Sesame Street."  
  
Joey sweat-dropped.  
  
"Fine then, Mister Know-It-All," he muttered under his breath, turning his attention back to the big spirit.  
  
"Welcome to the party, guys," Amber said with a small grin.  
  
"Better late than never!" Duke added, also looking back at the purple spirit.  
  
It laughed.  
  
"Calling in reinforcements, are you? Replacing old soldiers with new ones?" he cackled. "Well, simply replacing the weak won't work at all."  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes at the spirit.  
  
"Have you ever seen this spirit?" he asked Priest Seto wryly.  
  
  
  
Priest Seto shook his head.  
  
"I am an Egyptian. This spirit is probably native to...wherever this is," he replied, having forgotten where they were.  
  
The large spirit chuckled.  
  
"I am an evil native to Japan, that is correct," he replied. "I have come to be referred to as Kiroi Kyoofu."  
  
Egon, still up on the highway waiting for his teammates to finish getting their equipment out, was looking through a dictionary.  
  
"Kiroi Kyoofu..." he mumbled, finding the K's. "That's Japanese for Black Fear."  
  
"What kind of a name is that?" Peter grumbled, pulling out one of their "guns."  
  
Ray shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he wanted to be a little different," he joked.  
  
Down on the field, Yami cocked his head.  
  
"Kiroi Kyoofu?" he wondered out loud. "Why is that your name?"  
  
Kiroi Kyoofu laughed.  
  
"It is my name because I have two special ways of defeating my opponents, and wrecking havoc throughout the land..." he said proudly.  
  
"Isn't that lovely," Duke muttered sarcastically.  
  
Kiroi Kyoofu stepped closer.  
  
"Firstly, I can force my enemy to find someone else...an opponent I create for them," he chuckled.  
  
Seto raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Coward," he thought to himself.  
  
"Secondly, I can show them their deepest, and darkest, blackest, if you will, fear," Kiroi Kyoofu said, looking down at the group.  
  
Thoth narrowed his eyes.  
  
Bakura shivered.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Yami called up to it, preparing to use one of his own magical abilities.  
  
Priest Seto glared up at it.  
  
"He means he'll make us live it," he answered, and everyone turned to stare at him.  
  
Kiroi Kyoofu laughed again.  
  
"That is correct, spirit," he replied, a dark atmosphere beginning to surround the field.  
  
Several gasped.  
  
"What's going on?!" Serenity cried, clinging to her brother.  
  
"Don't worry, sis," he said, in a panicky voice.  
  
Egon's eyes widened.  
  
"The whole place is closing in!" he yelled to the other two. "We've got to get in there!"  
  
Peter and Ray ran after Egon down the hill and into the field before the dark atmosphere closed in around them all, sealing them inside a large black bubble, quite like the shadow space of the dark game.  
  
Priest Seto looked around at the new fortress trapping them in.  
  
"This isn't good," he muttered, looking down at the others.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea cried, grabbing his arm. "What's going on?"  
  
Yami swallowed.  
  
"Just be brave, Tea," he replied, trying to sound sure of himself.  
  
Tea's eyes widened as Kiroi Kyoofu laughed once again.  
  
"Prepare yourselves to fight!" he boomed and there was a clap of thunder that shook the ground and everything went black around them all.  
  
********  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
Review! Review!  
  
"Thanks for reading! Next chapter up tomorrow!" 


	11. Chapter 11: The Deepest, Darkest, Fear

Chapter 11: The Deepest, Darkest, Fear  
  
Notes: Yes, it IS getting good, isn't it? ^_^ This chapter is mainly action, so get ready for a lot of battle.  
  
"Oh yeah! And it's only going to get better! And we'll update Dubbed soon, sorry for the wait, but I'm still thinking of ideas. I haven't forgotten about it, don't worry." ^_^;  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 11: The Deepest, Darkest, Fear  
  
"What the heck is going on?!" Joey's voice rang through the bubble, echoing around inside.  
  
Serenity clung to her brother.  
  
"Onichan, it's so dark!" she cried, frantically.  
  
Joey patted his sister's shoulder as the room brightened a bit, though was still incredibly dark.  
  
"It's okay, Serenity," he said calmingly, though he himself was still wary about this new scenery.  
  
Serenity looked around, her eyes blank. Then, she shrieked.  
  
"Onichan! Where are you!?" she cried, waving her hands around, and turning from side to side.  
  
Joey looked stunned as he watched his sister.  
  
"I'm right here, Serenity!" he cried, reaching out to grab her, but she tripped and fell into Tristan.  
  
"What's going on, Joey?" he asked, looking up at Kiroi Kyoofu.  
  
Joey shrugged, bewildered.  
  
"I don't know..." he muttered, looking around.  
  
Kiroi Kyoofu chuckled, swirling around up near the roof of the bubble encasing them all.  
  
"You must now face one of two enemies..." he chuckled. "Black, or fear..."  
  
Yami gasped.  
  
"We must face our fear, or our dark side?" he cried, looking around.  
  
"Correct..." Kiroi Kyoofu mumbled, looking down at Serenity, who was now clinging to Tristan. "The woman is afraid most of being blind, so she can no longer see."  
  
Joey growled and clenched his fists.  
  
"Why you...!" he cried, running over to Kiroi Kyoofu out of anger, but a man appeared in front of him, blocking his way.  
  
As the image grew clearer, nearly everyone gasped. It was Joey!  
  
Joey, with darker eyes and a more evil smile.  
  
"Going somewhere?" he muttered, his voice echoing with evil as he advanced on Joey.  
  
"No way! It's like a trick mirror or something!" Joey cried, reaching out to see if he were able to touch his twin.  
  
The dark Joey slapped the real one, causing him to withdraw his hand and rub his cheek tenderly.  
  
"This is freaky," he muttered, circling his opponent.  
  
Yami watched sadly, Yugi appearing beside him.  
  
"What do we do, Yami?" he asked, looking at his partner.  
  
Meanwhile, the others were facing their enemies as well. As Tristan put Serenity down to fight his dark side, a dark side of Seto and a dark side of Duke appeared.  
  
"Whoa!"Amber cried, backing away form the Dukes.  
  
The real Joey rubbed his eyes for a second.  
  
  
  
"Man, I'm seeing double," he muttered, looking at the Dukes and the only two Setos he could see. (Seto Kaiba and his evil enemy)  
  
Taerro blinked.  
  
"Funny...I see three..." he muttered, counting Priest Seto as well.  
  
"Niisama!" Mokuba cried, but Seto Kaiba held out his hand to stop him.  
  
"Stay with Wheeler's sister," he instructed, seeing as how she was the only one not fighting someone.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll be fine," Seto promised, facing his dark side.  
  
"Hello, Seto Kaiba," It muttered evilly, narrowing his blank eyes at Seto.  
  
Seto lunged at the dark Seto, as Joey ducked a punch from dark Joey.  
  
Yami blinked, looking down at the chaos. He could see Priest Seto and Thoth, (who was helping Bastet to her feet) not fighting any evil, and he himself was unaffected by the spell.  
  
"Yugi?" he cried, realizing the two had switched positions, for an unknown reason. Yugi was now in the body, and Yami was floating above.  
  
Yugi blinked and looked around.  
  
"Yami?" he cried, looking right, and then left, and up and down. "Yami! Where are you?"  
  
Yami was shocked.  
  
"I'm right here!" he cried, waving his spirit arms, but Yugi didn't pay attention.  
  
"Yami!" he wailed, looking around.  
  
Bakura was standing quite still, not doing a thing, and muttering something about being possessed, and Tea was searching frantically talking to someone (invisible to everyone else) who was on the ground. Taerro was quivering in fear next to Bakura, staring at the ground with wide eyes.  
  
Priest Seto watched his reincarnate battle the evil side of himself for a moment, and then turned back to Mokuba who was watching his brother battle next to Serenity, who was now clutching his shoulder tightly.  
  
"Niisama!" Mokuba cried, seeing his brother fall to the ground.  
  
"What's going on, Mokuba?" Serenity asked, her voice insecure and frightened.  
  
"My brother's hurt!" he cried, attempting to get up.  
  
Priest Seto looked over at Seto Kaiba, who was not on the ground, but instead putting up a pretty good fight against the dark side.  
  
"That must be his greatest fear..." Priest Seto muttered, looking down at Mokuba, wishing Mokuba could see him so he could tell him it wasn't real.  
  
  
  
"Niisama! Get up!" Mokuba cried, but couldn't stand because Serenity was clinging too hard to him.  
  
Priest Seto couldn't stand seeing Mokuba like that. It reminded him all to much of a similar scene long ago.  
  
"Mokuba, is this our fears?" Serenity asked suddenly, very quietly. "Is it just a test?"  
  
Mokuba was silent. He could definitely SEE his brother, seemingly dead on the ground across the field, but then again...maybe Serenity was right...  
  
"Maybe I'm not really blind, but since that's my biggest fear, that's what the enemy is?" she asked, Mokuba twisting his shoulder around a little to loosen her grip on it.  
  
Mokuba paused. Perhaps Serenity was the voice of reason out of all this.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Yami floated above his partner, and looked around. Yes, Thoth, Bastet, Priest Seto, and he were unaffected...why?  
  
"You," he called over to Priest Seto, who looked up, startled.  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh?" he answered, floating over.  
  
"You are unaffected, and so are Bastet and Thoth," he explained. "This may be because we aren't human. Maybe we can still fight against Kiroi Kyoofu,"  
  
Priest Seto nodded.  
  
"Yes," Thoth agreed, Bastet now back on her feet. "The others can fight the dark and fear, while we fight against the ghost itself."  
  
Priest Seto narrowed his eyes.  
  
"How does a spirit fight?" he muttered, looking down at Thoth, who shot a green flare at the ghost.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, Egon, Ray, and Peter had gotten their equipment ready, and were heading further into the field toward Kiroi Kyoofu.  
  
"Did he just say there were going to fight fear and darkness or something?" Peter muttered, looking strangely over at Yugi his friends, who were all yelling and fighting with people invisible to them.  
  
Ray shrugged.  
  
  
  
"More like the fight of the imaginary friends," he kidded, but when none of the others laughed, he quieted down.  
  
Egon pulled out his weapon.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he muttered, taking aim. "On my call, shoot."  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
"Ok," he muttered, taking aim.  
  
*******  
  
Kiroi Kyoofu struck back at Thoth, but the agile bird ducked, and fought back with another green ray, causing it to stager backward.  
  
"So to defeat the enemy, we need to overcome our fears?" Mokuba asked the girl, turning to face her, although she, at the minute at least, couldn't see him.  
  
Serenity nodded, and turned toward the sound of his voice.  
  
"Yeah...we have to force ourselves to think that it's just an illusion," Serenity guessed.  
  
Mokuba nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"Okay...my niisama is safe..." he muttered to himself. "It's just an illusion. It's just an illusion."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, though she couldn't see a thing with them open anyway, and focused as well.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"That's it!" he thought, as Bastet prepared to attack once more.  
  
He closed his eyes and focused, as Bastet attacked Kiroi Kyoofu with her blue attack, her eyes glowing and her necklace lit up wildly.   
  
"Yugi," Yami thought throught the mental link, which fortunately, was still there.   
  
"Yami?!" Yugi cried, looking around. "Where are you?"  
  
"Yugi, listen to me," he said, through the link. "It's just a test; an illusion. Make yourself believe it isn't real, and you will defeat it."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Okay, Yami," he replied, relieved his spirit friend was not gone.  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes, and was relieved to see his brother was not dead, but still battling with his dark side.  
  
"Niisama!" he called, but Seto was too busy to notice.  
  
Serenity slowly opened her eyes, and blinked looking at Mokuba, and letting go of his arm, much to his relief.  
  
"Can you see?" he asked, standing up and helping her up as well.  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
"Yep!" she cried, looking around for her brother. "Now I just hope oniichan can win his fight."  
  
Mokuba nodded, swallowing.  
  
"I know," he muttered, looking at his brother.  
  
********  
  
Seto knocked dark Seto to the ground, and panted, tired from the fight. Unfortunately, dark Seto got right back to his feet.  
  
"You cannot defeat me," he said evilly, circling the real Seto.  
  
Seto's eyes followed him.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he challenged.  
  
Dark Seto (not the person, "Dark Seto" but the evil Seto in my story. :P) advanced on the real Seto, eyes narrowing in evil.  
  
"Yes... why don't you just give in and let me win? It'd be so much easier, and quicker, since it's the inevitable conclusion to this battle anyway."**  
  
"Want a bet?" Seto growled, lunging at him again, refusing to give in.  
  
Duke was battling with Dark Duke as well, similarly to the others, only it seemed this time to be a battle of dice; both throwing handfuls of the dice at each other. Amber, meanwhile, was yelling something about leaving everything behind.  
  
"This is chaos!" Mokuba cried, looking at the others.  
  
Serenity nodded, worriedly.  
  
********  
  
"Now!" Egon yelled, and all three ghostbusters aimed their yellow and orange beams at Kiroi Kyoofu just as Thoth and Bastet both combined their powers on an attack on the ghost, causing it to fall backwards.  
  
"Hey, I think the bird and the cat are making it weaker!" Ray shouted as their beams locked the ghost in, and Egon dragged the open box over to the ghost, wind blowing in his face.  
  
"OK!" he yelled, and the ghost was soon starting to be sucked into the box.  
  
"They need a little help!" Yami urged, and Yugi nodded.  
  
"Take over Yami!" he agreed, and let Yami take over.  
  
Yami added a beam from the Millennium Puzzle at the ghost and in a flash of blue, green, yellow, and golden light, the ghost was sucked into the box, where it snapped shut, smoking.  
  
All of the dark sides and fear images suddenly disappeared, and the ones who had still been trapped in their battles, blinked, confused.  
  
"What happened?" Tea cried, looking around. "I thought for a second that Yugi was..."  
  
She trailed off, noticing the real Yugi was still okay and standing, Yami having returned to spirit form beside him.  
  
"Yugi!" she cried, running over to him and hugging him, despite the fact everyone in the city, as the black bubble was fading away now that Kiroi Kyoofu had disappeared, and all of her friends were watching.  
  
"Wow...now that...was creepy," Amber shivered, walking over to Duke.  
  
Duke nodded, wide-eyed, as he turned to her.  
  
"But, it's over now," he chuckled.  
  
She nodded, still looking sad. Duke tilted his head, confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
She shook her head quickly and smiled.  
  
"Uh...nothing!" she said in a rush, with a grin. "Nothing. Just glad that's over with," she added, as she noticed Egon picking up the smoking box, Ray and Peter staring at it, happily.  
  
Duke nodded...and then kind of blushed. Amber noticed, and raised an eyebrow, still smiling.  
  
"What's up?" she asked curiously.  
  
Duke swallowed.  
  
"Go for it," A voice in his mind urged.  
  
"Eh...you want...to go to the dance on Friday...with me...?" he asked, choppily.  
  
Amber had to prevent herself from bursting out excitedly.  
  
"Yeah!" she agreed, quickly. "Yeah! That'd be fun!"  
  
  
  
Yes! She said to herself, happily.  
  
*******  
  
"Niisama!" Mokuba cried, running over to his brother hugging him tightly.  
  
Seto opened his arms and hugged Mokuba back, relieved to be out of the battle with the darkness.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked Mokuba, wondering if he had to fight a dark side as well.  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, pulling back a little and looking up at his sibling. "I'm fine. I didn't have to fight a dark side..."  
  
Seto smiled.  
  
"That's good," he replied.  
  
Priest Seto watched from a distance, sadly. He had done nothing to help...in fact, being the one Bastet had originally called for help, he had done the least of anyone; even of the mortal people.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I always seem to let people down," he muttered to himself, watching the other's reunions with each other.  
  
Sadly, he floated away from the rest of the group.  
  
********  
  
Bastet's ears perked, as she noticed the priest floating away. She quickly hurried after her, her silver claws enabling her to run faster than an average cat. (Well, also take into consideration the fact that she's a goddess. :P)  
  
"I will return in a moment, Thoth. Thank you for your assistance," she called back to her ibis-friend, who merely blinked after her.  
  
"Yes, Bastet," he replied, turning to the ghostbusters, who were walking up to him  
  
"So...what exactly are you?" Egon asked, handing the smoking box to Ray.  
  
Ray grimaced as he took it.  
  
"Why do I always get this job?" he muttered, holding it at an arm's distance from himself, and trudging away to the truck.  
  
Peter shrugged, walking away from Egon, who was quite interested in talking to Thoth, asking him all sorts of questions.  
  
"You can let go now, Tea," Yugi mumbled, and Tea quickly let go of the boy.  
  
"Sorry, Yugi," she muttered, embarrassed, as she wiped a tear out of her eye. "I'm just glad you're ok," she replied.  
  
Yugi nodded, smiling slightly.  
  
"It's okay, Tea," he replied. "Everyone's ok now."  
  
She nodded, slightly distracted by something. Yugi gulped, and blurted it out at last; that thing Yami had been urging him to say all day.  
  
"Tea...do you want to come with me to the dance?" he asked, and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the response.  
  
The response was... a squeal.  
  
"Yes!" she replied, grinning from ear to ear. "I'd really like that."  
  
Yugi smiled up at Yami, who gave him a thumbs-up.  
  
"I knew you could do it, aibou," he congradulated him.  
  
Yugi smiled back.  
  
"We all did it," he replied, looking at everyone else, and happy that the evil had been vanquished once more.  
  
********  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
"Don't get worried! The story is NOT OVER YET!"  
  
^_^ True. There's more to come! And sorry if the chapter seemed a little...choppy. Did it to any of you? o_o  
  
"Eh...not too choppy..."  
  
I didn't ask you Red. Now, PLEASE leave me a review, and I'll try to get chapter 12 up tomorrow. ^_^  
  
Thanks for reading, and the ** on the quote of dark Seto's was actually something Malik said in the English version of the show in the episode Mystery Duelist. ^_^  
  
"Gotta fit in those disclaimers." :P 


	12. Chapter 12: Worries

Chapter 12: Worries and Thoughts  
  
Notes: I'm glad you finally got to read it, Ria! And thanks for reviewing! ^_^ And I love Priest Seto too. Almost as much as normal Seto.  
  
"Hm...but I gotta feel bad for him right now. The Priest, I mean. Oh, by the way, a lot of stuff involving the priest alludes to "Ancient Lies."  
  
This is a MAJOR Priest Seto chapter, so fans of him, get ready. ^_^  
  
  
  
"And Amber is in this chapter a good much too. It's kind of an angsty chapter." ^_~  
  
Yep! ^_^ And sorry to say, this will be my last update until Tuesday, due to the fact that I'm going to visit my Nana over the weekend, and she doesn't have internet access. :'(  
  
"But when SK comes back, she'll have LOTS of chapters written, cause her grandmother DOES have a word processor."  
  
And I just bought a lot of new floppy disks...  
  
"Anyway, on with the [long!] chapter!"  
  
********  
  
Chapter 12: Worries and Thoughts  
  
It was only twenty minutes before things sort of returned to normal with Yugi and his friends. Yugi went home with Yami shortly after asking Tea to the dance, feeling still slightly shaken, but also glad Tea had agreed.  
  
Seto and Mokuba had gone back to the Kaiba Mansion, Duke and Amber headed back to Duke's house, and the Ghostbusters headed back toward the Ghostbuster headquarters, to put Kuroi Kyoofu back where he belonged. Trapped in their new security system, that is.  
  
Taerro and Bakura headed back toward Taerro's house to talk about Bakura's wild day, and Tristan managed to tip Serenity off that he might want to go with her to the dance. (much to Joey's dismay)  
  
Meanwhile, Thoth had returned to Egypt as Baset ran through the woods, searching for a certain spirit.  
  
She panted as she skidded to a stop near a road side. It was getting darker every minute, and she didn't want to end up being unnoticed by a foolish mortal driver.  
  
"I'd take pity on the driver," she muttered, closing her eyes and concentrating.  
  
"Now...where are you Priest..." she muttered to herself, then opened her eyes upon receiving her answer.  
  
In a flash of blue light, she disappeared from the road side, and reappeared by a crystal lake. She looked around and notice a silvery, transparent person sitting by the water's edge.  
  
Bastet narrowed her eyes and walked over to Priest Seto, who was staring out at the lake.  
  
"Hello," she said mystically, and he looked over at her, startled.   
  
Then he sighed, standing up.  
  
"Oh, hello," he said, his voice so un-full of spirit. "I suppose you want to send me back now?"  
  
Bastet shook her head.  
  
"No, I want to talk to you," she replied, sitting down on the grass, her narrow yellow eyes bearing into his blue ones.  
  
Priest Seto's eyebrow went up.  
  
"About what?" he asked suspiciously, some of his cautious personality coming back.  
  
Bastet chuckled.  
  
"Just about what's on your mind," she replied.  
  
Priest Seto turned away. He was not about to trust Bastet with anything, no matter who she was. Enough people had betrayed him in the ancient past that he had pretty much given up on finding anyone to trust, let alone tell his concerns too. He'd met only one person he could entrust with that sort of thing...  
  
Truth to be told, he felt weak. Not necessarily as in physical strength, (a spirit doesn't really have that anyhow) but in the sense of being useless. He had let the Pharaoh down in Egypt. He'd been unable to do anything to stop the evil spirit, and he couldn't even help Mokuba, because he couldn't see him.  
  
"I don't want to talk about anything," Priest Seto replied, his back still to Bastet. "I'm fine. Now, are you sending me back?"  
  
Bastet chuckled.  
  
"You're not weak you know," she said smoothly, causing his eyes to widen and he whirled around, shocked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Bastet closed her eyes, smiling contently.  
  
"You can't hide your thoughts from me," she thought to herself, happily.  
  
"I said you aren't weak. You are just as the Pharaoh is now," she replied. "But spirits can still do things."  
  
Priest Seto decided to save further pressing the issue on how she could read his thoughts for later.  
  
"The Pharaoh has the Millennium Puzzle," he retorted. "Who knows where my Millennium Rod has ended up."  
  
Bastet nodded.  
  
"It is safe," she replied. "A man named Malik Ishtar owned it for a while, but now the boy the Pharaoh resides in owns it as well. He does not use it."  
  
Priest Seto nodded slowly.  
  
"The other items?" he asked.  
  
Bastet smiled.  
  
"The necklace is also in the hands of the boy, the ring belongs to Bakura, as you know, the key belongs to a man named Shadi, the scales, I am unsure, and the eye was stolen from its previous owner. Its whereabouts...are also uncertain," she replied, not clueing him in on everything she knew.  
  
Priest Seto nodded, then raised an eyebrow at the cat goddess.  
  
"What is wrong with the Pharaoh?" he asked, asking a question that had been bothering him for quite some time. "He's seems not to remember me...or at least, not as things were in the past."  
  
Bastet sighed, pacing back along the lake's edge.  
  
"The Pharaoh's memory..." she muttered, shaking her head sadly, causing Priest Seto's eyes to widen.  
  
Memory...  
  
*********  
  
The phone rang at Duke's house, and there was a scramble from inside the house.  
  
"You got it last time!" Duke called, running over to the phone a split second before Amber, who ended up falling over a chair.  
  
"Ow," she muttered, glaring playfully at Duke. "You win."  
  
Duke grinned and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Duke Devlin speaking..." he began.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Amber?" he asked, looking shocked. "Oh! I'm sure she'd love to talk to you."  
  
He held out the phone to her as she got up, rubbing her bottom tenderly.  
  
"Me?" she whispered, taking the phone.  
  
"Your parents," he replied, winking and walking back over to the TV.  
  
Amber bit her lip and put the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Hi Mom, Dad!" she said cheerily, though her face was worried.  
  
This was the call she'd been afraid of...  
  
********  
  
Seto sighed as he looked out the very same window he had a day before when he'd spotted the black car that started the whole kidnapping problem. This time, however, he was sighing with worry.  
  
Stella, her henchman, and the men the group had sent after them had gotten away. He had called the police as soon as they got out of the black bubble, and they had found and arrested the three men Priest Seto had saved from the shadow realm.  
  
But Stella and the others had been nowhere in town. The thought of the kidnappers being on the lose made him uneasy. Not for himself, really, but for Mokuba. They'd kidnapped him once...and they might do it again...  
  
"Niisama?" Mokuba asked, walking down the hallway toward his brother, dressed in his red and green plaid pajamas.   
  
He rubbed his eye tiredly.  
  
"Aren't you going to bed soon? Today was long..." he muttered sleepily.  
  
Seto smiled and walked over to his brother, leading him back to his bedroom.  
  
"I'll go to bed soon," he promised, opening the door to Mokuba's bedroom.  
  
As he tucked Mokuba back into bed, Mokuba looked up, concerned, at his older brother.  
  
"Niisama? Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes looking worried.  
  
Seto brushed Mokuba's bangs out of his eyes kindly.  
  
"Of course I'm fine," he replied, not wanting to tell Mokuba what was really on his mind.   
  
He didn't want to worry him.  
  
Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Can we still go to the dance?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Seto sighed, but couldn't help it.  
  
"Maybe," he replied.  
  
"Okay, niisama," he mumbled, falling asleep.  
  
Seto sighed and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly, the nagging worry still lingering in his mind.  
  
*********  
  
Priest Seto closed his eyes, the scene fresh in his mind. During the last scene of the battle between Pharaoh Yami and Bakura, Bakura had lifted up the Millennium Rod that had been thrown at him by Priest Seto before he died. He used its powers to wipe out the memories of the Pharaoh, and the memories of others about him...  
  
Priest Seto opened his eyes, looking over at Bastet, who was watching him closely.  
  
"Bakura destroyed the Pharaoh's memory," Priest Seto concluded, softly.  
  
Bastet nodded gravely.  
  
"Yes...and unfortunately, he has not been able to recover it," she replied, her cat ears flattening a tad.  
  
Priest Seto nodded.  
  
"What have people been telling him about the past? He seems to act like I was an enemy...of course...I just as well could have been. I betrayed his trust," he mumbled, looking down at the ground.  
  
Bastet shook her head.  
  
"Stories change over time," Bastet said wisely. "I've been around long enough to know that. You'd be amazed at what the Egyptian villager will say about that last legendary battle nowadays..."  
  
Priest Seto floated there...listening to Bastet continue, when a thought crossed his mind.  
  
"I can help the Pharaoh recover his memory! I can tell him the real story," he said aloud, slightly excited.  
  
Bastet's head snapped up, sharply.  
  
"You are forbidden to," she sternly, looking up at him with her yellow eyes, narrowed into tiny slits.  
  
********  
  
Yugi sighed contently as he lay on his bed, ready for a real night's sleep. (Last night, he'd barely slept a wink, because of worrying about Yami)  
  
"I'm glad you're back Yami," he said to his spirit friend, who was sitting on the end of the bed, watching Yugi.  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"I am too. Kuroi Kyoofu was not a friendly person to talk to," he joked, heaving a sigh. "I am very glad to be out of there.  
  
Yugi giggled sleepily.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're out too," he agreed. "I just hope this time, the ghostbusters keep it in there."  
  
"And don't catch me again," Yami added, with a grin.  
  
Yugi nodded, then frowned a little.  
  
"I wonder what ever happened to the people that kidnapped Bakura," Yugi wondered aloud.  
  
Yami shrugged, looking out the window at the starry sky.  
  
  
  
"At least we are all safe," he said after a moment's pause, although he himself was worried as well.  
  
*********  
  
It was thirty minutes before Amber hung up the phone and walked into Duke's den, looking slightly watery-eyed. Duke looked over the couch at her, curiously.  
  
"Something wrong, Amber?" he asked, concerned, as he shut off the TV.  
  
Amber shook her head, although she looked as though she were on the verge of tears.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," she said, her voice slightly strange sounding. "No...I just...had a talk with my parents."  
  
Duke nodded, knowing what that probably meant.  
  
"They want you home now that summer is over?" he asked, hoping maybe that would make this conversation a bit easier.  
  
Amber smiled, looking over at him happily.  
  
"They did...but we worked something out," she said softly, quite unlike her usual sparky-self. "But...it depends on you too."  
  
Duke stood up.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, his heart thumping a little.  
  
"Well...they agreed that if you and your staff wouldn't mind me staying a little longer, that I could be an exchange student at your school, as long as I go back home during the holidays," she said happily.  
  
Duke's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?!" he asked excitedly, his hollow attitude now turning back into his usual one again. "That'd be...great!"  
  
Amber smiled broadly.  
  
"You wouldn't mind?" she asked quietly.  
  
Duke shook his head quickly.  
  
"No! That'll be so much fun!" he said happily.  
  
Amber sighed contently.  
  
"Yeah...I told them that I'd been learning so much over here, and that you were a great teacher," she said with a wink.  
  
Duke smiled back at her.  
  
Amber's worst fear had been leaving behind all of her friends, and most of the people that accepted her. Back in America, the other girls her age at school were not interested in games and she was sort of an outcast.   
  
But here...she had so many friends and people that actually liked her. And she had Duke, who'd always been there for her during the summer.  
  
"This is going to be a great year," she said happily, looking out the glass door into the backyard.  
  
Duke nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
**********  
  
Priest Seto looked astonished.  
  
"Why?" he asked, curiously.  
  
Bastet looked out at the lake.  
  
"The Pharaoh must discover his past on his own..." she said, as a frog croaked out on the lake. "It is his destiny to do so," she continued.  
  
Priest Seto nodded, Bastet starting to remind him of Isis from the ancient times.  
  
"All right," he replied, slightly disappointed.  
  
Bastet looked up again.  
  
"But I have a job for you," she informed him.  
  
He looked up hopefully.  
  
"I would like you to stay in Japan and watch over things," she replied, looking out at the city lights. "As cat goddess of Egypt, there is much to been done there, and the others need my help. But this area...with so many of the items collected here, needs watching over."  
  
Priest Seto frowned.  
  
"But what can I do as a spirit?" he asked curiously.  
  
Bastet grinned.  
  
"You will realize your ability later on," she said simply. "There are things you can do."  
  
Priest Seto nodded, slightly confused.  
  
"And one more thing," he said, hoping hard Bastet would be able to do this. "The young boy...Mokuba...can you...?"  
  
Bastet smiled softly.  
  
"Make him able to see you? Yes." She replied simply, her necklace glowing for a moment and then the glow dieing down.  
  
Priest Seto smiled.  
  
"All right," he replied. "I'll do it."  
  
Bastet got to her feet.  
  
  
  
"Please do me one favor, however," she replied, looking at him. "Please ask Seto Kaiba to inform the girl called Tea what I have done, and thank her for her hospitality."  
  
Priest Seto nodded, as Bastet was engulfed in blue light and disappeared.  
  
********  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
Everyone is happy again!  
  
"Well, most everyone. Seto is still all worried...and with good reason!"  
  
**covers mouth* Now don't go giving away anything, Red! Anyway, next update on Tuesday afternoon, probably. Sorry for the wait. But don't worry! I'll be sure to have a nice, long, and exciting chapter for you then!  
  
"Yep! Considering the dance is next...and we may not have seen the last of the ghostbusters just yet..."  
  
REVIEW FOR NOW! THANKS!!! ^_~ 


	13. Chapter 13: Jinxed Dance

Chapter 13: Jinxed Dance  
  
Ah! The small, countryside-like city is the perfect places to get those inspirational juices, as I call them, flowing. ^_^  
  
  
  
"-_- Too bad there's no internet here. Guess we'll just have to post this when we get back."  
  
^_^ Who cares? The chapter'll be good anyway.  
  
Oh, and the title is for emphasis on the dance, but you can tell it'll be fun!  
  
"On with the chapter! And by the way, Kuroi Kyoofu is my own creation. He's not really part of any Japanese legend. ^^; And the dance class everyone is referring to in this chapter took place in the story "Underhanded Tactics.""  
  
********  
  
Chapter 13: Jinxed Dance  
  
The next day passed by quickly, and Friday morning began before anyone realized it. The others had been excited about Amber's plan regarding school, and everyone was looking forward to the Back-To-School-Dance.  
  
Well, almost everyone.  
  
Over at the Kaiba Mansion, Seto was typing away on his lap top in his room, while Mokuba was playing a Game Boy in his bedroom on the floor.  
  
"I'm glad niisama agreed to go to the dance," he thought to himself, jumping over a virtual mountain in the game. "It'll be fun with everyone there...and it'll be tons more fun than playing with ghosts."  
  
He shuddered, remembering how it had felt to face his own fear. Though, it felt good to know he had defeated it.  
  
*********  
  
Seto continued to type on his laptop when he suddenly felt a strange shiver go down his spine; like someone was watching him...  
  
He turned around and saw the transparent form of Priest Seto hovering around in the air behind him. He nearly fell off his chair for a moment, but then got a hold of himself as he studied the spirit.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that," Seto muttered, standing up and facing Priest Seto.  
  
Priest Seto grinned.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think I'd scare you. I wonder how long you'd sit there and press those buttons," he added, raising and eyebrow at the computer screen.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and snapped the laptop shut.  
  
"You're still here?" he asked, looking around.   
  
Priest Seto nodded, almost proudly.  
  
"Yes," he replied, smiling a little. "Bastet has gone back to Egypt, and has left me in charge of watching over this area."  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"All right," he replied, walking over to his bed to grab a book off of it. "And only people..."  
  
"Related to the ancient magic, you, and your brother can see me," Priest Seto finished.  
  
"Mokuba can...?" Seto began, but Priest Seto shrugged.  
  
"Bastet did something so he can now see me," he replied.  
  
Seto sighed as he sat down again and flipped through his computer booklet, looking for the right code.  
  
"That's good then, in a way, I suppose," he said, finding the right code.  
  
Priest Seto nodded.  
  
"So...you have agreed to take Mokuba to a dance tonight?" he asked, hovering over Seto's shoulder.  
  
Seto cringed.  
  
He didn't like anyone staring over his shoulder; especially not an ancient spirit.  
  
"Yes, I have," he replied with a sigh, remembering they had to go to that "dance" party.  
  
  
  
Priest Seto nodded.  
  
"Interesting," he replied.   
  
*********  
  
Tea sat at her desk, writing in her journal once again.  
  
"...and that's how the adventure with the ghostbusters went. I'm glad Yugi got Yami back, but I still haven't seen a trace of Bastet since yesterday's encounter with Kuroi Kyoofu..."  
  
Tea trailed off, setting her pencil down next to her notebook, staring sadly out her window.  
  
Where was Bastet? Was she safe? What if something bad had happened to her and she was lost?  
  
Tea shook her head, forcing such thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"It's okay," she told herself, sighing as she looked at the words she had just written on the formerly blank pages of the notebook. "Besides...Bastet is a goddess. It's not like she needs me to worry about her."  
  
Tea sadly sighed again, realizing the truth of these words. Bastet really didn't need her help. She was, after all, not even related to any ancient Egyptian magic or such.  
  
********  
  
That evening, many people showed up at the dance around 7:00. People were milling around the gym, greeting the friends they hadn't seen since school let out, and discussing their summer adventures.  
  
The DJ was getting ready to start the music as Amber and Duke walked into the school gym, and noticed Yugi, Tea, Bakura, and Taerro standing over by the refreshment table.   
  
Amber was wearing a sparkly pink top with, as always, black jeans. Tea was wearing her yellow top and pink coat, the same thing she'd worn on her date with Yami once.  
  
"Hey look, it's Amber and Duke!" Yugi said to the others, running over to greet them.  
  
He hadn't dressed up at all. He was just wearing the same thing he always wore: A blue coat and a black shirt underneath. Yami had attempted to get him to wear some bracelets and another golden choker. Yugi had managed to talk Yami out of this.  
  
"Hey guys!" Duke said as they joined the others.  
  
Taerro was reading something out of another one of his many handbooks.  
  
"Kuroi Kyoofu was a beast included in many legends," he said, browsing through the book. "In fact, he was thought to..."  
  
Tea shuddered.  
  
"Can we talk about this some other time, Taerro?" she asked politely, though inside she was tired of talking about evil ghosts. It only reminded her of yesterday, and Bastet...  
  
Taerro shrugged, and pushed his gold rimmed glasses back.  
  
"Sure," he replied, pocketing his little booklet.  
  
  
  
He looked around at the door and giggled as the DJ started up a new song; a more rocky one.  
  
"Look," he snickered, pointing. "It's Mai and Joey!"  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Joey, still wearing his blue shirt and jeans, and Mai, wearing a purple top with a shiny jacket, and a purple skirt next to him.  
  
Serenity and Tristan were behind them, Serenity wearing a black shirt and a sparkly blue skirt, and Tristan wearing a white shirt with a black coat, as always.  
  
"Aw, are we late?" Joey whined, looking around and spotting everyone already milling through the room.  
  
"All right!" he called, running straight at his friends, who were standing next to the table.  
  
Amber raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He sure seems happy to see us," she muttered, as he came running toward them.  
  
"I'll say!" Yugi giggled. "Hi Joey!" he called as Joey approached.  
  
Joey, however, ran right for the table, grabbed a plate, and loaded it with a bunch of cookies and a few rice cakes.  
  
Yugi sighed, and Bakura, Taerro, Tea, Duke, and Amber all anime-fainted.  
  
"Guess he WASN'T looking for us after all," Amber sighed, standing back up again and brushing off her black jeans.  
  
Duke nodded in agreement.  
  
"He was sure happy to see someone, or should I say, someTHING else, though," Tea joked with a sigh.  
  
Joey turned around to see who had been speaking and noticed Tea and the others. He waved suddenly.  
  
"Hi guys! I didn't know you were here yet," he said through a mouthful of cookie.  
  
Tea sweatdropped and put her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Hi Joey," Yugi said through a giggle as the rocky song ended and a new one began.  
  
Mai stomped over and grabbed Joey's arm, causing a few of the cookies he had loaded on top of his plate to tumble to the ground.  
  
"Come on, Joey," she said sternly, taking his plate and putting it on the table. "We agreed to take each other so we wouldn't look stupid. I don't know about you, but sitting around eating looks pretty stupid."  
  
"Let's dance!" she concluded, taking his hands in the way their old dance instructor had taught them to.  
  
Before Joey could reply, he and Mai were dancing toward the center of the floor.  
  
Yugi giggled, turning to Tea.  
  
"Would you like to dance this one? Or would you rather dance with Yami?" he asked, still smiling.  
  
Tea smiled down at him.  
  
"I'll dance with you," she replied, not wanting to hurt his feelings.  
  
Besides, she liked Yugi and Yami the same. They were both the same type of guy.  
  
Tea and Yugi walked out to join Mai and Joey as Duke and Amber decided to sit the dance out, though, they shortly regretted it when Taerro began another lecture on some old history book he'd read.  
  
As Amber looked around, she spotted Seto Kaiba, sitting down at a table in the back of the room, his laptop plugged into a outlet in the wall, typing away at something.  
  
His brother was over at the refreshment table on the other side of the room, eating a peanut butter cookie and talking to some other boy.  
  
Unseen by her, Priest Seto was hanging around Seto, as usual.  
  
"So...this is the modern type of party?" he inquired, watching Yugi and Tea dance by.  
  
Seto, irritated at being distracted, sighed, turning to face the spirit.  
  
"I suppose you could call it that," he replied, returning to his typing. "This is what the modern teenage dance is like."  
  
Priest Seto nodded, observing the dancing.  
  
"The dances are...quite different," he commented, watching the kids on the floor rock back and forth, doing all sorts different motions to the rocky music.  
  
"And the music..." he muttered, cringing at the loud rock music blaring out of the large speakers.  
  
Seto sighed.  
  
"I don't like this either," he muttered, typing in Stella's name in a search.  
  
A few results came up and he clicked on the first one.  
  
Seto was determined to help track down Stella, before he ended up running into her again...in a far more dangerous situation. After all, it had been he who had messed up the original robbery plan.  
  
The police reported that several boxes of goods were still in the storeroom, meaning Stella and her henchman hadn't gotten many of them, if any at all.  
  
Seto sighed with relief as a slower song started up. Duke and Amber now joined the dancing, as Mai and Joey danced by Seto.  
  
"Just don't try the Death Drop on me Joey," she muttered, following his movements.  
  
Joey grinned sheepishly, remembering how they'd practiced that one in dance class, when Mai had been wearing a skirt. She'd not been too thrilled when she realized that.  
  
"You're pretty good," Duke commented to Amber, after he taught her a few of the moves they'd learned in the dance class and she had tried them out.  
  
  
  
Amber giggled.  
  
"Sorta," she muttered as she tripped over her own foot in a spin. "It probably would have helped to have gone to that dance class."  
  
Duke shrugged as she straightened herself out.  
  
"Half the people here don't even know how to dance anyway," he said as they tried a different move.  
  
"Which is a good thing," Amber said sincerely as the couple next to them tripped and the girl fell over onto the floor.  
  
********  
  
Tea and Yugi stopped dancing and walked over to the refreshment table once again to join Taerro and Bakura.  
  
"Aren't you two going to dance with anyone?" Yugi asked, looking at them.  
  
Taerro shrugged.  
  
"If anyone asks I will. But I don't care, really. The music is nice," he commented.  
  
Suddenly, and cheery-looking, purple haired girl came by, and stopped short next to Bakura. He blushed when he realized she was staring at him with her huge, green eyes.  
  
"Hi there," he muttered, looking shyly at her.  
  
She, however, was not in a shy mood. She reached out and grabbed his hands, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oh!" she cried, dragging him out on the dance floor. "You are SO cute! You have to dance with me!"  
  
Bakura, taken back, allowed himself to be dragged out onto the floor.  
  
"But..." he began. "I'm not a good dancer!"  
  
She tilted her head, happily.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" she announced, rocking back and forth with the music.  
  
Bakura sighed as he was shaken back and forth as well by the girl.  
  
Yugi, Taerro, and Tea grinned back at the refreshment table.  
  
"Well," Taerro announced with a laugh. "Bakura certainly got someone to dance with."  
  
Yugi giggled.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
*********  
  
Peter and Ray were sitting at the table at the ghostbuster's headquarters once again, Ray digging into a fish dinner, and Peter picking at another unappetizing plate of Japanese food.  
  
"Why can't I get something edible here?" he grumbled, when the phone beside him rang loudly.  
  
Jumping, he ran over to get it, however, Egon had already picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Ghostbusters headquarters," he answered professionally, pushing his glasses back.  
  
There was a pause as he listened to the caller on the other end.  
  
"Two ghosts, you say, down by the main street?" he repeated, motioning for the others to get their things ready. "Okay, we're on it!"  
  
He slammed the phone back down and jumped over the counter.  
  
"Put that junk down, Ray!" Peter growled, dragging him away from the table. "We've got a job to do."  
  
"Aw," Ray protested, but slipped on his uniform anyway.  
  
"This is a job for the Ghostbusters!" Peter announced, opening the door after slinging his backpack on over his shoulder. "Let's go!"  
  
********  
  
What gives you the feeling the Ghostbusters are going to have a little trouble with this mission?  
  
"What gives you the feeling you somehow know the purple-haried girl that was dancing with Bakura?" ^_~   
  
Yeah, we kinda are including Miho, the girl from the first series of YGO, in this dance, but she's not going to be a recurring character in any way. Trust me. ^_^  
  
"Anyway, review! Review! And next chapter up soon!" 


	14. Chapter 14: All's Not What it Seems

Chapter 14: All's Not What It Seems...  
  
Notes: Hey, new note! (Not one from when I was on vacation) Let's see...first of all, I don't think my fics would be the same without Amber either. And I've grown rather attached to Priest Seto, so he had to stay too! ^_~  
  
"And what's this? Seto doesn't need an item right now."  
  
He'll never NEED one. I like him working without magic. But he'll just have to deal with Priest Seto hanging around.  
  
"And sheesh! Give us a break! _ We did a little bit of research on the Ghostbusters, and watched the movie when it came on, but we just modified a few things and left out some details. We wrote this to be a YGO fic with a hint of the Ghostbusters."  
  
Ok, thanks Red. Another chapter title for intrigue, and I hope you like it! There's a major Amber/Duke moment in here. ^_^ It was fun to write. ^_~  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 14: All's Not What It Seems...  
  
Tea sighed after another dance with Yugi, her face flushed and sweat dripping down her forehead. She wiped her forehead with her hanky and then stuffed it back into her small purse.  
  
"Are you okay, Tea?" Yugi asked, slightly concerned.  
  
Tea smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine," she replied, fanning her face.  
  
Yugi tilted her head.  
  
"Do you want a drink or something?" he offered, pointing toward the refreshment table where Mai and Joey were also taking a break from dancing.  
  
Tea shook her head.  
  
"No...no that's alright," she replied, looking outside. "I think I'm just going to step outside for a second and get a little air. It's kind of stuffy in here."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Sure!" he replied, as Taerro hurried over.  
  
"What's up?" he asked Taerro as Tea walked briskly over to the doors.  
  
Taerro panted, Bakura running up behind him and hiding behind him, looking nervous.  
  
"It's that girl that danced with Bakura," Taerro muttered, squinting behind his glasses, looking for some sign of the girl. "She won't leave him alone for a second!"  
  
Bakura nodded feebly.  
  
"I finally lost her at the restrooms," he muttered, looking around, shaking slightly. "I don't know what her problem is."  
  
Yugi looked puzzled.  
  
"Strange..." he commented, watching Tristan and Serenity dance by, both doing their moves slightly wrong, but both seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
There was a noise from behind him and Bakura jumped.  
  
"Oo! There you are, cutie!" The purple-hared girl squealed, grabbing Bakura's arm again tightly and pulling him away from his sanctuary behind Taerro.  
  
"Help!" Bakura whispered as she began to dance with him again.  
  
"Aren't you having FUN?!" she asked excitedly as the song changed to a slow song.  
  
Bakura gulped.  
  
"Maybe..." he muttered as Taerro and Yugi watched, eyes wide.  
  
"That was..." Taerro began, scratching his head.  
  
"...odd," Yugi finished, blinking.  
  
"Quite," Yami concluded, appearing beside his partner in a spiritual form.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Seto was still searching for more information as Mokuba talked with Priest Seto, quite interested in him.  
  
"It's cool I can see you now!" Mokuba exclaimed, excited.  
  
"Not so loud," Seto mumbled, not wanting anyone to start to think he or his brother were seeing things. "Act like you're talking to me.  
  
Mokuba nodded with a smile.  
  
"It is nice to be able to talk to you," Priest Seto agreed. "By the way, can you tell me where the Pharaoh is right now?"  
  
Mokuba raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The Pharaoh?" he repeated, confused.  
  
Priest Seto blinked.  
  
"The spirit in the Millennium Puzzle?" he pressed.  
  
Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"With Yugi?" he guessed, but something else had caught Priest Seto's eye.  
  
"Ah...it is the girl called Tea," he muttered, looking at her as she opened the door and walked outside.  
  
Seto looked up as Tea closed the door.  
  
"So?" he asked, slightly irritated.  
  
Priest Seto looked down at his reincarnate.  
  
"Bastet told me to ask you to tell the girl that Bastet had returned to Egypt, and to thank her for her help," he explained to Seto.  
  
Seto sighed and closed his laptop.  
  
"Mokuba, stay here, will you?" he asked, standing up.  
  
"Sure," Mokuba replied, turning back to talk to Priest Seto. "So what was it like in the ancient times?" he asked the priest, eyes wide.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Seto walked out the door and looked around for any sign of Tea. A few people were out on the sidewalks, talking, including Amber and Duke.  
  
Seto sighed and walked down the cement stairs, inwardly irritated about having to complete the spirit's chore.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Amber and Duke were standing a little ways away from everyone else, gazing up at the black sky, the stars shining like little white paint drips on a black piece of cardboard paper.  
  
"I'm glad you're sticking around," Duke said, looking now at the white crescent moon.  
  
Amber nodded, turning to face Duke.  
  
"Me too," she agreed, looking into his emerald eyes. "I feel like a really belong here, you know? With all your friends...it's a lot different from the way things used to be."  
  
Duke nodded, staring back at her.  
  
"Yeah..." he said. "It's a lot more fun with you around, too."  
  
For a moment, the two just stared, the moonlight reflecting off their eyes, and then they leaned closer and kissed each other. (On the lips, of course. ^_~)  
  
A second later, they broke apart, and Amber quickly busied herself with fixing a loose strand of hair.  
  
She stepped back a few steps, blushing slightly.  
  
"Um...I think I'll go in and see what the other's are doing," she muttered, unable to hide her smile.  
  
"Sure," Duke replied, grinning. "Talk to you later."  
  
Amber quickly turned around and walked, almost bumping into the door, back into the dancing area.  
  
Duke smiled after her, then looked up at the sky again, still grinning.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Tea was letting the soft night breeze blow on her when a noise from behind her caused her to jump and she whirled around, coming face to face with Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Oh!" she cried, putting her hand over her heart. "You scared me, Kaiba," she muttered, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry," he said shortly, in his cold voice. "I was instructed by the spirit to give you a message."  
  
Tea was puzzled.  
  
"What spirit?" she asked, tilting her head.  
  
Seto sighed.  
  
"The one I released in Egypt," he muttered. "The priest. He said Bastet had gone back to Egypt, and was leaving him in charge of this area, and Bastet told him to thank you for your help."  
  
Tea blinked, numb with shock. This was the very last thing she'd have expected to hear from Seto Kaiba.  
  
"R...really?" she asked, trying not to look upset, although inside she was deeply hurt.  
  
Bastet had left? Without even saying goodbye to her in person?  
  
Seto shrugged, turning away.  
  
"That's what the priest said," he replied, starting to walk back toward the building.  
  
It took Tea a moment before she ran after him.  
  
"Thanks! Kaiba!" she called after him, not wanting to be rude.  
  
After all, he HAD bothered to tell her. Even if the news was something she'd not wanted to hear.  
  
Tea's sigh was full of hurt as she turned to look at the sky.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Bastet?" she muttered to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
"There they are!" Peter yelled, slamming on the brakes, causing the truck to come to an abrupt halt in front of a gas station.  
  
Two purplish-blue figures were floating around, ripping things apart. One was holding up a hose, and was spraying unfortunate people at the station with it, while another pulled the air hose and was blowing air at others.  
  
"Pranksters," Egon muttered, pulling his gun into position. "This shouldn't be TOO much trouble. As long as we can keep them in the area..."  
  
Ray nodded as the second ghost ripped the air hose off of the tank and threw it, causing it to crack the windshield of their truck.  
  
Ray cringed as glass went flying. Peter shook his head, angry.  
  
"They're gonna pay for that one," he muttered, taking aim at them with his laser gun.  
  
"Ready?" Egon asked, looking at his partners.  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
"I guess..." Ray muttered, looking over a school building a little ways in the distance.  
  
"GO!" Egon yelled, and the three let the lasers fly.  
  
The two ghosts immediately screamed a horrible ghost-shriek, and took off in the direction of the school.  
  
"Quickly!" Egon yelled, taking off after them. "Toward that building!"  
  
Peter and Ray followed, Ray groaning under the weight of the backpack.  
  
"Why couldn't it have been a slow ghost?" he mumbled, rushing to keep up with his partners.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bakura sighed as the music stopped, attempting to rest, but the purple-hared girl was far from tired.  
  
"Come on! This song's gonna be good!" she cried, pulling him closer to her and spinning around.  
  
Bakura moaned, clutching his side. He had a cramp from all the dancing, and was downright beat.  
  
"Please," he wheezed, trying to break away from her grip. "I'm very tired now."  
  
The girl giggled.  
  
"Aw, one more dance won't kill you!" she said gleefully, as the DJ began messing with the track, speeding it up a notch.  
  
"Faster kids!" he cheered from his area on the stage, encouraging the couples.  
  
Bakura groaned.  
  
"Not faster," he grumbled, finally freeing himself from the girl's grip and staggering away.  
  
Suddenly, the ring under his shirt glowed brightly, and the personality changed to Yami Bakura, who narrowed his eyes at the girl.  
  
"What's wrong, Bakura?" she asked, giggling, trying to take hold of his hands once more. "Aren't you having a ball?"  
  
Yami Bakura growled.  
  
"No, we are NOT having a ball," he snapped, his harsh voice causing the girl to back away. "You are working my host to death. I need my host! So I must ask you to LEAVE!"  
  
A rush of wind blew by as the ring continued to glow, Yami Bakura's white hair flying wildly as the girl cried out in horror.  
  
"Help!" she screamed as the lights dimmed, and everyone looked around, startled.  
  
Yugi and Taerro looked over at Bakura and gasped.  
  
"Yugi is that...?" Taerro asked, but Yami had already taken over Yugi's body.  
  
"Yes," he muttered, running out onto the floor and over to Bakura. "The spirit of the Millennium Ring."  
  
Taerro gulped and ran after his friend.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"What's going on?" Seto demanded as he walked over to Mokuba and Priest Seto, watching the kids run off the dance floor as Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring continued to glow brighter than ever.  
  
"I think there's something wrong with Bakura!" Mokuba cried, running over to his brother.  
  
"It's the dark Bakura!" Priest Seto exclaimed, as Amber ran over to them, Duke and Tea behind.  
  
Amber bent over panting.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" she exclaimed.  
  
She opened her mouth to say more, but Seto broke in.  
  
"We know, Bakura has become possessed again," he sighed, looking out at the dance floor. "Yugi's already seen to that."  
  
Duke shook his head, anxiously.  
  
"No!" he gasped, panting, and looking nervously at the doors, where more students were running back into the building. "There's some weird blue shapes hurtling toward this building, and I don't think they're here for the party!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 14  
  
"Oo, a cliffhanger!"  
  
^_^ Yep! Please review, and you'll find out what happens soon! 


	15. Chapter 15: Spirits Galore

Chapter 15: Spirits Galore!  
  
^_^ I'm glad you thought Chapter 13 was funny, Lady of the Thread. I like it too. And I just thought I'd have the girl in that chapter be Miho, since I know she had a crush on Bakura in the first series. ^_~  
  
"And let's see here...I don't think Mokuba's going to get to dance, sorry Wingweaver Hope. :'( At least not in this story..."  
  
Yeah...but today is one of those special days, where we end a story and start our new one!  
  
"Yep! ^_^ So here's the last chapter of this story, and then we'll give you the link to the first chapter of our new story!"  
  
^^;; And there isn't really a hint in this chapter that gives away something in the next story, unfortunately. However, Bastet's conversation with Priest Seto back in chapter 12 might have some clues...^_~  
  
Enjoy! And don't forget to review!  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 15: Spirit's Galore  
  
  
  
Seto's eyes widened as he looked at the door, where a bright blue glaring light was beaming into the dark dance room,(the lights had completely gone out due to the power of the Millennium Ring) getting brighter by the second, as if whatever were coming toward the door was getting closer.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked, glaring at Duke, Amber, and Tea.  
  
Tea shrugged, nervously, as Mokuba grabbed onto his brother's arm.  
  
"I don't know!" she cried hysterically.  
  
Priest Seto gazed at the door, eyes narrowed.  
  
"It's a loose spirit," he informed the others, floating over to Seto and Mokuba. (Though, they were the only two that heard him)  
  
Meanwhile, many of the students, either frightened off the dance floor by Yami Bakura, or scared inside by the blue beams, were running toward the back of the room, taking cover behind the refreshment tables.  
  
Tristan and Serenity were puzzle by the sudden rush to hide.  
  
"What's going on here?" Tristan asked, holding Serenity closer, so she wouldn't get run over by the other students running by.  
  
"Look out!" Yugi yelled at Joey and Mai, who were just passing by the doors when the two, blue-ish spirits crashed through, showering them with glass shards as they duck.  
  
Several people screamed and the DJ ducked under his stereo as the first spirit flew through the room, cackling gleefully.  
  
"What is that?!" Mai shrieked, as she and Joey got to their feet, glass crunching under their shoes as they looked at the two spirits.  
  
Joey sighed.  
  
"Eh...looked like two ghosts," he muttered.  
  
Seto grabbed Mokuba's hand and pulled him down under the table just as the second spirit flew by. They were so close they could feel the wind from the ghost's dive ruffling their hair.  
  
"More spirits?" Priest Seto exclaimed, dodging them. "This is absurd! I don't even remember seeing this many back in Ancient Egypt..."  
  
Yami and Taerro ducked as the first ghost picked up the punch bowl and showered the students below with fruit juice, everyone screaming madly.  
  
"Yuck!" Taerro muttered, his hair dripping in the sticky, sweet juice, trying to wipe his glasses off with his sleeve.  
  
Yami looked around, trying to find Bakura in all the confusion. Amber and Duke had tried throwing dice at the ghosts, but that didn't work as the dice went through them. Tristan and Serenity, also fresh from a fruit juice shower, were now crouching down under another one of the snack tables.  
  
Tea had joined Seto and Mokuba under their table, while Priest Seto was trying to find Yami.  
  
"Drat," he muttered, not finding any sign of Yami, or Yugi's body.  
  
Yami Bakura ducked as a cake went flying.  
  
"This is chaos," he muttered, observing the cake hit the wall on the other side of the room.  
  
An evil grin spread over his face.  
  
"I like it that way," he cackled.  
  
  
  
"You won't in a minute!" Yami declared from behind him, and as Yami Bakura whirled around to try to defend himself, Yami activated one of the Millennium Puzzle's powers, burying Yami Bakura's spirit deep within the Millennium Ring once again.  
  
However, their problems were far from over.  
  
"Someone call the police!" A cheerleader cried, running over to the phone that was hanging on the wall.  
  
"No! Call animal control!" Another yelled.  
  
"Call the Ghostbusters!" Duke yelled back at them.  
  
The cheerleader blinked.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, but was cut off by a noise near the doors.  
  
"No need!" Came a voice from the broken doors, and everyone turned to see the three Ghostbusters standing in the doorway.  
  
"Who are they?" Someone asked, scratching his head.  
  
Peter sighed.  
  
"All right, so we're not that well known here, yet," he grumbled, positioning his beam gun at one of the ghosts.  
  
"Just stay down kids, and we'll have this over with it a snap," Egon promised, as the cheerleader by the telephone fainted at the sight of Peter's weapon.  
  
Joey pulled Mai out of the way as Egon, Ray, and Peter fired at the blue ghosts that were still circling around the area, causing chaos in their wake.  
  
"Don't get Yami again!" Tea cried, hoping Yami had gone back to his safe home in the puzzle.  
  
"Gotcha," Peter muttered, more concentrating on capturing the ghost than paying attention to Tea's shouts from under the table.  
  
"Or the priest!" Mokuba added as Priest Seto floated around, still searching for the Pharaoh.  
  
"Where is he...?" he muttered, then spotted Yugi, Taerro, and Bakura hiding behind another table.  
  
The beams from the Ghostbuster's guns caught the two ghosts up, and an electric-like charge began to bind them and suck them down into the open box Egon had laid out on the floor for them to be captured in.  
  
"Get over here!" Seto hissed at the priest as he floated by. "You're just going to get caught."  
  
Priest Seto raised his eyebrows, amazed Seto Kaiba cared what happened to him, and the floated behind them, safe from the beams.  
  
"This is great!" Some kid yelled, watching the spirits get sucked into the box as if it were a light-show meant for entertainment.  
  
The purple-hared girl whimpered, over by the front door as she watched fearfully.  
  
"This is creepy!" she cried.  
  
Yami appeared beside Yugi as he sat crouched beside Taerro and Bakura.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, afraid Yami might get caught again by the Ghostbuster's.  
  
"I'm fine, Yugi," Yami assured him, watching the Ghostbuster's work. "Do you think they need any assistance?"  
  
Yugi turned around and watched as the two ghosts were sucked into the box on the floor, and smiled as the rest of the students broke into a cheer.  
  
"No, I think they've got things under control," Yugi said through a smile, helping Taerro and Bakura to their feet again.   
  
Bakura looked dazed as Taerro brushed the dust off of his own glasses.  
  
"That was...quite interesting," Taerro said, blinking, as he pulled out another pocket encyclopedia of some sort.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe there's something in here on the Ghostbusters..." he muttered, flipping through the pages.  
  
Yugi sighed, turning to Bakura.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at Bakura's dazed expression.  
  
Bakura blinked.  
  
"I'm...okay," he muttered, looking around. "Just so long as that girl doesn't want to dance with me anymore..."  
  
Yugi giggled, looking around for Tea. Several of the students were now climbing out from under the tables, and out from behind the DJ's stereo. Tea was wiggling out from under the small table on which Seto's laptop was still lying, unharmed by the chaos.  
  
"Tea!" he cried, running over to her.  
  
Tea stood up and brushed the dust off of her pink coat.  
  
"Yugi!" she replied, looking down at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
Tea nodded.  
  
"I'm fine...just..." she muttered, remembering Bastet and the message from Priest Seto.  
  
"...just?" Yugi asked, tilting his head.  
  
Tea sighed, and looked at the broken doors.  
  
  
  
"Nothing really, just...I heard Bastet went back to Egypt," she said, slightly sadly.  
  
Yugi's eyebrows went up.  
  
"Oh?" he replied, surprised. "I thought that she was supposed to watch the area, or something like that." He replied, thinking hard.  
  
Yami appeared beside his partner in a spiritual form, also puzzled by this news.  
  
"She left that priest-spirit in charge," Tea said to them, looking over by Seto and Mokuba, who were both climbing out from under the table.  
  
She couldn't see the spirit, but she knew he was there. Yami and Yugi, however, could both see Priest Seto. Yami frowned.  
  
"Do you think he can be trusted?" Yami inquired, narrowing his eyes at the priest. "After what Ishizu told us about my past, I don't think..."  
  
Yugi cut in.  
  
"There's always room for change," he said with a smile, hoping to stop his partner from continuing. "You never know."  
  
Yami sighed, shrugged, and then returned to the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
********  
  
"That was horrifying!" Mai declared, picking a piece of glass off of her skirt. (It had torn a small hole in the fabric, much to her dismay.)  
  
"I'll say," Joey replied, shaking a little as Peter this time, (Ray had wormed his way out of having to carrying the smoking box) carried the box outside, and back to their truck. (Not a pick-up truck. A large moving truck-ype thing is what I meant.)  
  
The principal of the school climbed up onto the stage and talked to the DJ about what had caused his school party to turn into a zoo, while Amber and Duke helped Serenity and Tristan up. (One of the refreshment tables had toppled over on them)  
  
"I'm ok," Tristan muttered, brushing off his coat.  
  
"Me too," Serenity agreed, shivering, as she stood up.  
  
The lights had come back on, illuminating the room completely, but also showing off the damage of the ghost intrusion. (Lucky for Bakura, since the two events, Yami Bakura and the ghosts, occurred so close together, everyone had forgotten about Bakura's strange behavior, and were instead buzzing about the ghosts, and talking to the Ghostbusters.)  
  
"That's good," Amber replied, letting her shoulders slump down.   
  
Duke nodded in agreement, wiping sweat off of his forehead.  
  
"Man, we just can't get away from ghosts, can we?" he muttered jokingly.  
  
Only Amber giggled.  
  
********  
  
"Are you hurt?" Seto asked Mokuba, looking carefully at his brother.  
  
Mokuba shook his head, smiling.  
  
"No, I'm fine niisama," he replied looking around. "But that was wild!"  
  
Priest Seto nodded, although no one had asked his opinion.  
  
"Hm," he muttered, watching the Ghostbusters leave. "They seem to have a job of catching spirits..."  
  
Seto sighed. He was tired. He'd had one too many adventures with spirits and supernatural beings for one week.  
  
"Yep!" Mokuba replied. "Which is a good thing too!"  
  
"...as long at they're catching the right spirits," he added quickly, looking at the priest.  
  
Priest Seto smiled quickly, then looked back outside.  
  
~~"Soon you will discover your true ability..."~~  
  
What had Bastet meant by that? A spirit was a spirit, nothing more, right? Or was that where he was wrong...  
  
He sighed. These were times when he wished he still had someone else who new about the past to talk to.  
  
"Niisama?" Mokuba asked, tugging on his brother's sleeve, reading his brother's emotions.  
  
Seto tiredly looked down at his younger brother.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can we go home?" he asked, looking around as the principal got up on the podium on stage to make an announcement.  
  
Seto inwardly sighed with grateful relief.  
  
"Sure," he replied, walking toward the door with his younger brother beside him, and, of course, his incarnate floating around near them.  
  
********  
  
Later that evening, the rest of the gang, and Mai, were outside, watching the stars as the students, one by one, went home with their friends, now that the party was over.  
  
After cleaning up a bit, they were able to squeeze in a few more dances before midnight rolled around and it was time for the Back-To-School Party to end.  
  
"That was fun, huh, Yugi?" Tea asked Yugi, as they at out on the field, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Mm," Yugi agreed, his eyelids drooping a little.  
  
Joey snickered a little.  
  
"And tiring, I presume," he added, poking Yugi, jerking him out of his dose.  
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, blushing.  
  
Amber grinned.  
  
"Aside from the whole, dance-interrupted-by-loose-spirits thing, it was pretty fun," she commented, as a car zoomed away behind them.  
  
Duke and Tristan nodded.  
  
"This year's probably going to be another good one," Bakura commented.  
  
Mai yawned, stretching her arms up in the air.  
  
"I'm just glad I'm finished with school," she muttered with a wink at Joey.  
  
Joey sighed sadly, more to play along with her than in actual sorrow.  
  
"Some people get everything," he sighed, shaking his head.  
  
Yugi giggled, looking back up at the stars again, Yami, unseen by most everyone else, beside him.  
  
"This year IS going to be another adventure," Yugi yawned to his partner, who nodded.  
  
"Yes..." he replied, thinking.  
  
Perhaps he'd finally recover his memories, and discover the secrets of his past. Maybe he'd be able to set Yugi and Tea up on a date. And maybe they'd be able to keep away from other ancient spirits and magical events.  
  
Yami laughed at the last thought.  
  
There was always something or another following behind them. There was no way to escape that.   
  
He grinned.  
  
But together, they'd always be able to overcome whatever challenged them, that he knew for sure.  
  
*********  
  
END OF STORY  
  
"Yay! Another story finished!"  
  
And another story to begin! It's called "Ancient Secrets" and I've already started it! Here's the link:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1507193  
  
But before you start that one, please review and let me know what you thought of this story.  
  
"Thanks for reading! ^_^" 


End file.
